


Golden Seams

by Half_Troll



Series: Merlin Plays Match Maker [1]
Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Other, Returning Home, Sex, Slash, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Troll/pseuds/Half_Troll
Summary: It's been 5 years since the defeat of Gunmar and Morgana. Despite reviving Trollmarket and things returning to a calm and peaceful state, their victory seems bittersweet to Jim. He misses his old friend dearly. During a rather large celebration, Merlin comes up with an idea. But will it work?
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh/Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal, Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Draal/Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia)
Series: Merlin Plays Match Maker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807810
Comments: 54
Kudos: 132





	1. The Spark of an Idea.

It’s been about 5 years since Draals death and the defeat of Gunmar and Morgana. Jim and his team finished their trip to New Jersey for a new Hearthstone after only 2 years. However, they quickly discovered that there was no possible way to transfer such a large crystal back all across the United States to Arcadia. But thankfully, Merlin had discovered a spell to revive Trollmarkets Hearthstone. They just needed a piece of the new one. It took a bit, but thanks to Jims sword they were able to slice off a good sized crystal. However, Merlin noticed a second smaller sliver had fallen to the ground due to the swords impact.

Upon seeing this, the wizard had an idea for a bit of an experiment. He took the small sliver of crystal and pocketed it. 

No one had noticed. 

Now, with what they had come for secured, the group took their long trip back. At the end of their long 5 year mission, and many battles, the group had finally made it back to Arcadia. And, using the spell that Merlin had discovered, Jim was able to revive the Hearthstone. It left him a little drained, but the heart of Trollmarket shined brightly once again. The surviving residence of Trollmarket, both old and new, human and troll, all gathered to rebuild and celebrate. But for Jim, the victory was bittersweet. Sure, his family was alive and well. Their mission was a success and everyone he loved was safe….All except for 1.

Draal. Every day that went by, Jim missed him more and more. At first, he thought he had been in love with Claire. But over the years, he realized that he didn’t care for her as much as he had cared for Draal. Claire was still one of his best friends and he loved her dearly. Just not as much as he once thought he did. Thankfully, she had understood. She had a feeling that Jim had fallen out of love with her, but she didn’t mind. She loved him just as much as she always had, but over the years she realized that her love was just a deep infatuation. It had been a wonderful relationship of understanding and trust. They were each others virginity claimers and other major firsts. Fighting by each others side for the good of the world. Going on adventures that humans could only dream about. Tensions were high and the risks were higher!

Quite the catalyst for lust and love to form. Especially with such a tall, blue, handsome knight! But...as things calmed down, the two agreed that perhaps it would be best if they remained friends. It was a mutual agreement, and they both were happy with that. It was for the best and they were a bit happier now. 

However, as the half troll looked out to his celebrating people....he felt hollow. He did get in on the celebrations for a few minutes, dancing with Blinky, Aaarrrgh, Toby, Claire, and even Nomura. Even his mother, new step father Strickler, and the first batch of his new adopted siblings got in on the festivities. But Jim only participated for a few minutes. He had retreated to the glowing crystal staircase that lead to the surface. He sighed and sat down, leaning back as he watched the mass celebration from a distance. His little gnome friend who had stayed behind, Chompsky, sat on the stairs next to him. He was chattering away, his doll wife on his lap as he looked up to Jim. He wanted to catch up with his giant friend. But he noticed the sad, longing expression on the half trolls face. He was quiet for a moment, expression full of worry and contemplation. After a second, he lightly pulled at Jims under armor on his thigh, getting his attention.

With the way Chompsky was chattering, Jim could make out he was asking what was wrong. The Trollhunter smiled a little and lightly pat his back with a finger. “It’s ok. I’m fine. It’s just...Yes, this is all wonderful. It really is. Everyone is safe and happy. Things are back to normal. We have our home again. It’s just...” Jim trailed off, sighing as he leaned back against the step behind him. 

Chompsky chattered, patting his thigh in a ‘You can tell me’ sort of way.

Jim smiled, chuckling a little as he looked to his tiny friend. “Thanks. I just miss Draal...He was a Trollhunter, just like the rest of us. He didn’t deserve to die the way he did. Sure, the sun poison blade that Angor Rot had used hurts trolls and turns them to stone. But here's the thing though. We didn’t know if it worked the same on humans. I was fully human then. What if I just got stabbed and nothing else happened? What if the poison had spread much slower and I could have just had an emergency amputation then and there? We had just gotten Draal back from Gunmars hold on him. And not even 10 minutes later we loose him again for good...It...It’s just not fair...” He said, feeling some tears sting his eyes. He brought up his hand and wiped his tears away. He needed to stay strong. What was done was done. Crying wouldn't reverse it.

Chompsky chattered sadly, setting his doll wife down next to him on the stair before climbing up the Trollhunters body. He hugged him around his neck, chattering softly and petting his chin. It sounded like he was trying to sing a lullaby. Did Chompsky think of Jim as his son or something?

Either way, the half troll couldn’t help but laugh a little. It was a sweet gesture and he appreciated it either way. “Thanks Chompsky. That means a lot.” He said as he placed the palm of his hand on the little gnomes back to return the hug. After a few seconds though, the doll that acted as Chompsky’s ‘wife’ was suddenly right next to the small Gnome, as if she were hugging Jim as well.

Now if that wasn't the creepiest shit Jim had ever seen. She just suddenly rose up out of the corner of his eye! His eyes were wide and he just blinked at the doll. Chompsky seemed to churr lovingly to the doll and caress her cheek as if all was normal. ’How...How in the ever loving-!’ Jim thought, very disturbed before he cleared his throat. “Um...Thank you as well Mrs.Chompsky.” He said politely, lightly patting her back as well before he looked to the small gnome. “Ok. It’s getting late. I’m sure the Mrs. is tired. Besides, last I heard you two had a ‘baby’?” He asked. Toby had told Jim about the peanut that Chompsky was using as a baby. Over the years, small googly eyes and lego arms and legs seemed to have been glued onto it to symbolize it's 'growth.'

Chompsky gasped, sitting up quickly as if he just remembered. He grabbed up his ‘Mrs.’ in his arms and saluted to Jim before he scuttled up the stairs like a bullet. Jim sat up and watched him go before he sighed and shook his head. He couldn't help but chuckle a little. But the doll suddenly hugging him was still creepy!

“Well that was interesting.” Came a familiar voice. Jim looked over and saw Merlin approaching. They still had a little bit of a rocky relationship. But Jim managed to keep as professional around him as he could. They wouldn’t be where they were without him after all. Things had gotten better, but Jim was still a bit sour towards him. 

“Yeah...Hey...Did-did you see how he got the doll to-”

Merlin laughed and shook his head with a shrug. “Even I have no idea how he did it. That little gnome must have put so much belief into that doll that it really did come to life.” He said, very amused. 

Jim shivered a little. “Good for Chompsky...” Jim said, not wanting to say what he really thought out loud for fear that sneaky little gnome would overhear. The last thing he wanted to do was anger the little guy. Fighting Gunmar to the death was one thing. But nothing beat the surprising jump scare of a gnome suddenly biting into your nose! 

Merlin chuckled once more. “Well, that's besides the point I was trying to make. Now! What was that about Draals death being unfair?” He asked curiously.

Jim blushed a little and looked away. So he overheard that huh? “It’s nothing. I know the gist of what you’re going to say...” He said, looking done with the conversation already. Merlin was like the nosy elderly uncle at this point.

Merlin hummed, leaning on his staff. “Oh do you now?”

Jim sighed, rubbing at his face before he explained. “Everyone will lose those they care about eventually. Suck it up and move on.” He grumbled as he rubbed at the base of his curled back horns. It was a little self-comfort trick he had learned a while ago.

Merlin chuckled and walked up the steps. He moved to sit next to him. “Close enough. But, I was about to offer a different solution to your problem, young Trollhunter.” The ancient wizard said before he plopped down next to him. 

Jim looked to Merlin, curiosity filling his eyes. “What’re you getting at?” He asked, rightful suspicion lacing his words.

Merlin found this very amusing. “Well, both a solution as well as a bit of an experiment for me.” He said before reaching under his armored chest plating. He then produced the sliver of Hearthstone he had hidden away. “With this, some gold, and all of his pieces, I believe we can give Draal a second chance.” He said, that know-it-all cocky grin on his face.

Jim didn't let that annoy him as it usually did though. He just stared at the wizard in shock. For the first time since they began to leave New Jersey 3 years prior, Jim had a glimmer of hope in his eyes. “...Will it really work? Can you really bring Draal back that way?” He asked.

Merlin smiled and nodded. “We can try. But first, we need to go back to my tomb and gather up all of his pieces...Assuming the cavern where his body fell isn’t completely filled with water from the waterfall.”

Jim groaned, rubbing his face again. “Dammit. Good point...Do you have a spell that can make me breath under water?”

Merlin laughed. “If you’re determined enough.” He said as he stood. “Come. We don’t have any time to waste!”

Jim looked up to Merlin, seeing him walk up the steps. They would have to travel the long way, as the Gyre, the main form of transportation that Aaaarrrgh absolutely hated, was still in need of repair due to Claire’s giant teleportation spell 5 years prior. So, it would be a bit of a trip. But thankfully nothing too bad. Jim sighed and stood up. He reached under his chest piece and pulled out his phone. He sent a quick text to Toby, Claire, and his mother, explaining what Merlin had planned. They wanted to come with them, but by then both the half troll and the ancient wizard were already out of Trollmarket and making their way down the canal. 

‘It’s ok guys. Enjoy the rest of the celebration for me! We’ll be back. And hopefully...this will work. Hopefully we can bring Draal back home. If not alive, then at least his statue can be with Kanjigar’s in the Heros Forge.’ He sent back before he and Merlin continued on their way. It would take a couple weeks, but they would soon be back to Merlin's tomb. And their new mission would soon begin.


	2. Overdue Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin annoys the ever living shit out of Jim. But we get our warrior back~

The trip...was a bit more of a hassle than Jim thought it would be. Now that Blinky wasn’t there for Merlin to argue and swap history facts with, Merlin just would NOT shut up! Jim didn’t mind going over their plan a few times. As a matter of fact, it made him excited and renewed his hope. But what he didn’t want to hear was Merlin constantly comparing what things were like ‘in his time’ compared to now! The only way to get him to partially shut up was to distract him with something. More often than not, showing the old man funny animal videos on his phone worked pretty well. It worked for the first few days, but Merlin was quick to catch on. As payback, the wizard had no problems jabbering on about things that Jim had no interest in on purpose.

Thank. Fucking. Deya that Claire had given him a pair of earbuds for his 21st birthday that he could use. So for the rest of the trip to Merlins tomb, Jim just listened to music and podcasts as the wizard just kept blabbering on as he lead the way. He thought that Jim finally took interest in what he had to say. Merlin had to admit though, he felt kind of offended once they reached his tomb. Seeing Jim removing the earbuds and walking on ahead like nothing ever happened was a bit of a slap to the face. 

“Well that was rude...” Merlin grumbled. 

Jim just smiled a little and chuckled. “Sorry. I just wanted to listen to something else for a while. But the facts about Trolls during the time of King Arthur was interesting!” He said as they made their way into the crystal filled pit. 

Merlin sputtered a bit at that. “How dare-! That was 3 days ago!” He said, shooting a small spark out of his staff to Jim. It got him in the butt and caused the half troll to jump and yelp.

“Ow!” He winced, rubbing his rear before he began to laugh. “I’m sorry! I'm sorry, ok? You can get back at me for that later! Come on. We’re so close! Let’s get down there and find Draals remains.” Jim said as he looked down over the edge of the massive crystal they stood on. He forgot just how endless this pit seemed to be.

Merlin hummed. He looked down the deep shaft as well. After a second, he had an idea. He grinned a little and chuckled. He then stood back, pressed the butt of his staff to Jims back, and pushed him off.

Jim let out a yelp as he began to fall. “Asshoooooooo-!” He shouted, voice getting fainter as he fell. 

Merlin just chuckled, making his way down at his own pace. “Serves him right. You'll be fine you big baby!” Merlin called to him with a smirk as he jumped down from crystal to crystal.

Jim knew he would be able to land safely. He only dropped about 40 feet before he landed on a crystal. From there, he flipped Merlin off and began to drop down from crystal to crystal as well. But faster. He practically ran down them on all fours just to gain some extra distance from the wizard. He could hear the old bastard laughing from up above. Jim just grumbled and rolled his eyes at that point. 

As they made their way down, they both noticed that the cavern had filled with a little bit of water. But not as much as they thought. The water was only about 10 feet deep, so Jim decided not to even bother with a spell and just dive down to start looking. Not like he wanted Merlin to cast a spell on him now anyway. He already turned him into a Half Troll 5 years prior. He'd probably turn Jim into a frog next just to spite him!

Jim took a couple deep breaths to fill his lungs. He dove down into the water and began looking for Draals pieces. His amulet glowed softly in the dark waters, giving him just enough visibility. He found a couple horns and back spikes here. He found Draals face broken in 2 there, an arm further back, one of his legs and so on. He even found his prosthetic arm! It was slightly rusted, but other than that it was fine! Jim was able to gather a good amount of the pieces before Merlin finally made his way down. Jim was catching his breath, taking a moment to regain some stamina when the wizard waved his staff over the water. Each missing piece of Draals began to softly glow in the water...There were so many tiny chips and big chunks that he had missed. 

After a few hours of constant diving and gathering of missing pieces, they finally had enough to start piecing Draals statue back together. Jim let his eagerness show. His hands were shaking as he began to gently piece him back together. With each new piece that attached to his statue, Merlin sealed and bonded them together with pure gold that he had gathered from his old study. Turns out, many of the gold sealed cracks followed Draals carvings almost perfectly. Not completely, but just enough to where some of the cracks looked natural while others looked far more obvious to the statues previously destroyed state. 

It took a couple days to finish, as at certain times Jim had to dive back down to find more pieces, but soon Draals statue was completely put back together again. And, in the center of the trolls chest, Merlin embedded that small piece of the Hearthstone that he carried with him. Draals statue was laid on its back on the ground once the gold had hardened. The wizard held his staff upright and looked to Jim, having him place his hand onto the staff as well.

Jim gladly did so and followed Merlins lead. They began to chant the spell that the wizard had created on one of their actual talks during their trip to the tomb. 

“Return to us a life unfairly taken  
A new chance to prove unshaken  
A heart of stone that remains  
Return to us from beyond the grave

From our ancestors who came before us  
Mighty warriors who fought and defended  
And among those who we call forth  
Return to us, Draal the Deadly

Protector of the Trollhunter  
Protector of Trollmarket  
A Trollhunter himself  
Whom another chance shall be granted.”

As they chanted, Merlins staff began to glow. The green glow from the crystal shot down to the Hearthstone shard in the statues chest. The shard glowed brightly, the gold shined just as so. What was once hard grey stone, became a slightly softer blue. The colors swirled out from the shard and spread across the trolls body. After a few moments of tense silence, Draals eyes shot wide open and he took a deep breath.

The half troll collapsed onto his knees. He covered his mouth and tried to keep the tears from flowing. “It...It worked!” Jim said before scrambling to Draals side.

“Of course it worked Trollhunter. You need to have some faith in me.” Merlin said, a victorious smile on his face.

Jim smiled up to him and looked to Draal, who was still trying to get his bearings. “D-Draal? Are you ok? Can you hear me?” He asked as he gently ran his hand across Draals forehead. He was cold, but he could feel his stone skin warming up!

Draal looked up to Jim weakly. “W-who are you?...” He asked. He had never seen a troll like this before. Was it a changeling? But it couldn’t be. This troll was honestly too cute to ever be a changeling...However...his scent was familiar. This strange troll smelt of human soaps, salt and pepper, and sweat. It took him a minute before he noticed the amulet in the strangers armor....It can’t be..."T-Trollhunter?!” Draal asked in shock, his eyes wide as he looked up to his face.

Jim smiled, not able to stop the tears as he nodded. Those beautiful baby blue eyes of his glimmered lightly in the dim lighting of the cavern. “Y-Yeah! It’s me Draal. It’s Jim! I-I know I look different. I’ll explain everything later. Just...Just rest for now. Ok?” He asked, tears of joy streaming down his face. 

It worked! Jim had his friend back! He was so, so happy!

Draal tried to ask more questions. He had so many! But Jim just gently shushed him. “D-Don’t worry about that right now. You need to get your strength back. I promise I’ll explain everything later…” He said, with his kind, happy smile that Draal used to know. He didn’t know just how badly he missed it.

The larger troll just laid back, sighing as he gazed up at Jim. He was so different! It was...a bit odd. But, reaching up and gently feeling Jims horns...It made it real. The last thing he remembered was taking that sun poison blade for Jim. He felt himself quickly turning to stone. He crossed his arms and fell back. The last thing he saw was Jim as a human, heartbreak and pain in his eyes as he watched his friend get smaller and smaller as their distance grew.

And now...here he was. Alive once more in Jims arms. The Trollhunter was just cradling his head, afraid that if he let go, his friend and mentor would crumble into dust before his eyes once more. “...N-No need to make it weird, Trollhunter...” Draal said with a soft, weak chuckle. Jim was cradling him so tenderly, yet so protectively. It was nice.

Jim smiled and laughed, cradling his head more. “It’s long since been weird after you were gone. Just embrace the weird for now.” He sniffled, earning a soft chuckle from the larger blue troll. “Welcome back Draal.”

Merlin watched as Draal wrapped an arm around Jims waist. The larger troll curled up onto his side, nearly curling around Jim as they just held each other. The wizard couldn’t help but smile a little. It was a much sweeter sight than he was expecting. It seemed that they truly were just a little bit closer than they realized.

\--------------------------------  
A couple days had passed. During Draals recovery, Merlin managed to find things that the two trolls could eat and they all got their energy back. Finally, after what had to have been about a month since leaving Arcadia, they began to make their way back. They traveled at night, and kept to the shadows in the day. During their trip back home, Draal asked question after question. It was now Merlins turn to be annoyed with the constant chatter. So, Jim did him a favor and gave him his phone and earbuds, which the old man was grateful for. The two trolls ended up discovering that Merlin liked some of the music Jim had downloaded onto his phone. Who’d have thought an ancient wizard older than some trolls actually liked modern rock?

Anyways.

During the trip home, Jim answered all of Draals questions. How long had it been since he died? Did Jim defeat Gunmar? How was Trollmarket? Was everyone safe? Where did Merlin get all the gold that held him together? And so on and so forth. Jim answered every question with pride and gusto. Jim did have to hold Draal upright though. A hand on his belt and the other holding Draals hand as the larger blue troll was still trying to get used to walking again. But Draal was really proud of Jim. More than proud actually! He had done so much in the past 5 years. What started out as a helpless human whelp, evolved into a powerful troll-er-Half Troll warrior! He felt bad that he had missed out on all of it though, but it was clear his friend was just happy to have him back. However, Draal soon asked a question that made Jim pause a bit.

“So...How are things with Claire? Surely after all this time you both have become mates?” Draal asked.

Jim paused a little bit. He looked down, smiling sadly. He had to think for a minute, as the question caught him off guard. But, after a few moments, he finally put what he wanted to say into words.

“Yeah...About that. Me and Claire had broken up a couple years ago.” He said.

Draal was beyond shocked. He had not been expecting that at all! “What?! Why? I remember at one point you would not shut up about wanting to do that...er...‘kissing’...act with her.” He said. He shivered a little, the thought of kissing still sounded rather nasty to him.

Jim chuckled. “Yeah...I know...I guess with everything that had happened, the both of us realized that what we first thought was love just turned out to be an extreme case of infatuation. We were each others firsts for many things. The chemistry was great! But...we both agreed that it was best that we end things. We’re still friends and I still love her a lot! But...” He began, feeling himself blush a little as he looked away. “I guess I had my eyes on someone else for a while, and didn’t realize until recently.”

Draal was surprised with the answer. He was glad that Jim was mature about his current situation, but he didn’t understand the implications of his last sentence. “Ah. I see...Well...I wish you luck in your future romantic endeavors. I am sure whoever you have your eyes on will be more than happy to have the Trollhunter pining after them.”

Oh that kind of felt like a punch in the gut for Jim. The half troll was literally HOLDING DRAALS HAND! Sure it was to help keep him steady as they walked, but still!

They heard Merlin snicker up ahead. Apparently he had heard them. 

Jim blushed, glaring at the back of the old mans head while Draal just looked so confused. “What is...”

“D-Don’t worry about it!” The half troll said as he picked up his pace.

Draal could only watch Jim in confusion as he tried to keep up. He had been dead way too long to properly understand what was going on at that moment. 

Jim was thankful. And Merlin was excited to see how this would unfold. Who needed these modern day ‘videos’ when he had a real life love story playing out before him?


	3. Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite trio returns to Trollmarket.

Finally, their long journey came to an end. They were back in Arcadia, in the canal and at the entrance to Trollmarket. Jim produced his horngozel and opened the door. As they made their way down, Jim texted everyone that they had returned and that they were coming down the steps with a special guest. Once the message was sent, Jim smiled and had Draal and Merlin stop for a moment. 

“Hm? Trollhunter?” Merlin asked simply. Draal stood there next to Jim, confused as to why they had stopped. They were there, why wait on the steps?

Jim held a finger up to his lips and between his tusks, shushing the wizard for a second. About 10 seconds passed and they then heard a loud choir of ‘YES! FINALLY!’s and ‘WOOO!’s coming from deeper down into Trollmarket.

“….Oh.” Draal simply responded, eyes a little wide 

Jim and Merlin both laughed a little. “I see now! We’re about to have quite the special welcome. Who did you inform?” Merlin asked as he looked back up to Jim.

Jim grinned a little. “Oh not many people. Just Toby, Claire, Blinky, Aaarrrg, Mom and Strickler.” He said with a shrug. 

Merlin smiled a little, nodding before he paused. “Wait….What day is it again?” He asked

Jim looked back to his phone, confused for half a moment before he laughed. “Oh. Saturday.”

Draal was curious. “Saturday? What’s the significance?”

Jim looked to Draal with a big grin. “Well, remember when I told you about how Noten and Chompsky were able to get the stolen babies out of the Darklands before the entire place collapsed?” He asked.

Draal nodded. “Yes?”

“Well...My mom and Strickler have a plan to release 4 kids every 5 years, just so that way they can raise them properly and not worry about taking on too much at once. My mom managed to get weekends off, permanently, and Strickler decided to open a home based business so that way he can stay with the kids.” Jim explained.

Draals eyes widened in realization. “So….That means we’re about to be trampled by a gaggle of human children...”

“Just 4...As well as Blinky and Aaarrrgs twins.”

“Wait WHAT?!” Draal shouted.

Jim nearly snorted as he just hurried down the stairs. “You’ll see!” He called back up to them.

Draal just stood there, mouth hanging open. “B-Blinky and Aaarrrg had whelps?! When?!” He asked in exasperation as he looked to Merlin.

The wizard sighed, rubbing at his face. “As soon as we had returned they couldn’t keep off of each other. They have always been mates, I’m aware of that, but as soon as we had returned the two had vanished somewhere. Then, a few months into rebuilding Trollmarket, Blinkous had managed to lay 2 eggs. The eggs hatched when we were coming to piece you back together.” He said, looking annoyed.

Draal nodded in understanding. He couldn’t help but let a little smile grow onto his face. He was happy for the two older trolls. He had honestly wondered when they would finally have children. He was curious as to what the new whelps looked like. But he didn’t understand why the wizard seemed so bitter. “And that is a problem because….” He began.

Merlin sighed. “Because I can’t focus with multiple screaming children running around my feet begging for me to show them magic.” He said with a groan.

Draal just chuckled. “I see.” He said before he made his way down the rest of the steps. He didn’t care about Merlin at the moment. He wanted to see his friends again.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Soon, they were all down the steps and making their way into Trollmarket. Jim was already ahead, kneeling down and hugging 4 giddy human toddlers. Barbara and Strickler were standing nearby, smiling as they held each other and watched the sight. Draal still didn’t like the sight of the changeling, but with everything that was explained to him on the way back to Arcadia, he wasn’t going to start anything.

The 4 children happily clung to Jim, glad to see their older brother again. One even climbed up his back and grabbed onto his horns. The half troll winced a little at the sudden tugging, but he couldn’t help but smile and stand up. “Oh so it’s a piggy back ride you want?” He asked with a laugh.

“Weee! Run pwease!” The little girl, clearly Nomura’s familiar, said happily.

“No! No running! Besides, Jim just got back. Let him rest a bit ok?” Barbara said with a giggle as she hurried over, lightly plucking the 5 year old off his shoulders.

“Aaaawwww!” Both the child and Jim said in unison.

Strickler laughed. “Don’t worry Nomu, you’ll get your chance to play with your brother later.” He said as he walked over.

Little Nomu pouted, crossing her arms as she was set down. 

Jim smiled and pet her head. Just by looking at his sweet smile, anyone could see that he loved and adored his adopted siblings. The half troll looked over and saw that Draal and Merlin were making their way towards them. But, upon seeing the children, Merlin did a quick 180 and made his way to a newly built tunnel. Jims guess was so he could avoid the kids. He chuckled and looked back to his baby sister. “It’s ok. Don’t worry. We’ll have a chance to really play later, ok?” He asked.

Nomu nodded. But her brother, clearly Stricklers familiar, lightly pushed her out of the way. “But wha ‘bout me?” He asked, the other kids joining in.

Jim laughed and nodded, petting their heads as well. “Yes yes yes. Don’t worry. I’ll play with you guys as soon as I can. Trollhunters honor.” He said, lightly making a cross over his heart as he held up his other hand.

The toddlers all smiled, content with that answer before they split off. 2 going to Walt, and the other 2 going to Barbara.

Draal found that display very endearing. Little did he know, that image of Jims loving smile to those children would always remain in the back of his mind.

Barbara finally took notice of Draal as he approached. She gasped and covered her mouth as she looked him over. “Draal…It really did work!” She said. She took a breath and smiled. She took a few steps over to him and placed a hand on his prosthetic arm. “Welcome back Draal. We’ve all missed you so much.” She said.

Draal smiled to her and nodded. “Thank you Barbara. I’m glad to be back home.” He said, gently placing his hand over hers to return the kind gesture.

Walt didn’t know what to think. He was honestly happy that he was alive and well. But...something prickled at the back of his mind. He supposed it was residual fear from when they were enemies. “...Welcome back Draal.” Walter said as he approached as well. But he didn’t touch him.

Draals smile turned to a neutral expression as he looked to the changeling. He said a simple ‘Thank you’ before Jim decided to intervene.

He could already feel the tension building. “Hey, let’s go visit Toby, Claire, Blinky and Aaarrrg. They’re in the forge right now. They’re so excited to see you!” He said with a smile, lightly pulling at Draals arm.

Draal looked to Jim and smiled, nodding. “Alright. Good idea, Trollhunter.” He said as he let Jim lead him away.

Once they were a safe distance away, Walter let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Barbara couldn’t help but smile and giggle at the sight. “Still a little nervous huh?” She asked.

Walter chuckled as he looked to his wife. “Yes. He had passed before I could fully redeem myself. So I’m hesitant to try speaking with him casually like the rest of you.”

Barbara placed a hand on her changeling husbands shoulder and leaned in, kissing his cheek. “It’ll be ok. Just take it slow. He’ll see you’ve redeemed yourself, just as Jim did.”

Walt smiled, a lovesick smile on his face as he watched his wife lead their children off back for home. The two had decided to move to Trollmarket while it was being rebuilt. The house that Jim had grown up in was a bit too small to house the ever growing family. Barbara still owned their old house of course, as it was nice to get away from all the trolls every once in a while. But, as the area was being rebuilt, Walt and Barbara took the chance to build them a nice home in a quiet corner of Trollmarket. It was just big enough for their growing family. 

And besides, it was nice to have a doctor in the expansive crystal filled cavern. Walts home business that he had created was a home doctors office. He knew how to treat all troll ailments and how to go about removing curses. So, he had become Trollmarkets own doctor. It was nice. It was a comfortable life that Walt and Barbara greatly enjoyed.

Walt had to snap himself out of his daze. Every time Barbara loved on him, he couldn’t help but be reminded of how lucky he was. And now, his wife was already inside their new home. He smiled a little and spread his wings, catching up and getting to the door before his wife shut it. 

“Oh there you are! I was wondering what happened to you.” She giggled.

Walt chuckled and landed. He stepped inside and happily kissed his wife. “I was just recalling how lucky I was.”

Barbara gave a coy smile. “Uh-huh. Oh I see~” She said.

There was a chorus of ‘eeeeewwwws’ coming from the living room entryway. The two parents laughed a little. “Ok go on guys and get cleaned up. I’ll get dinner started.” Barbara said with a smile.

The kids went pale. Not about the cleaning up...but that their mom was going to cook. They might have only been 5, but they knew their mom couldn’t even boil water!

Walt cleared his throat and moved in front of his wife. “N-No need dear. I’ll handle the cooking.” Walt said as he quickly shuffled to the kitchen. 

“Oh come on!” Barbara sighed. She knew she wasn’t as good of a cook as Jim was, but she wasn’t that bad at it! She could make a mean tea after all! Though she did heat up the water with a coffee maker...  
\-------------------------------------

At the moment, Draal and Jim were just making it into the Heros Forge. They could see Toby and Claire running about. Draal immediately noticed a change in the former human children. Other than their added height, Claires hair was a bit longer and pulled back into a neat ponytail. Toby now had some facial hair. A little bit of stubble, but it was neatly trimmed and styled. It looked like a minimal goatee Draal would later learn. The biggest change in him though was that he managed to lose a little bit of weight in the past five years! Not too much though. With the way he ran about he was still clearly big and proud. But he lose some body fat and gained a bit more muscle. 

Blinky was currently cradling two little troll whelps in one pair of arms. One baby was blue, just as Blinky was, and the other was gray like Aaarrrg. Both twins had 4 arms, but were a perfect mix of their parents. The new proud parents looked exactly the same as when Draal had last seen them. At the moment though, Aaarrrrg, Toby, and Claire were training just as they used too. Only Claires shadow staff was missing, so she was training with a new staff. With the way it was carved, Draal assumed that Merlin must have made it for her. 

Claires siblings, Enrique and Noten, were in the corner near Blinky, safe from danger and cheering their sister on. Noten had a bit of a change as well. As his familiar grew, he grew. He was about as tall as the 6 year old now, and his diaper was gone. It had been switched with a pair of undies and cargo shorts. He still remained shirtless though. He still had a style to keep after all.

Noten looked over, noticing their new visitors. “Ey, there’s our resident Trollhunter! And Draal look at you! Looking good with the gold!” Noten said as he hurried over.

All moving contraptions in the forge suddenly stopped. Blinky had thrown the switch and was looking to Draal in shock and all. “….By Deyas grace…..Draal.” He said, all 6 eyes beginning to water. He smiled happily and walked over, holding his staff in one of his free hands as he approached. He placed his last hand on Draals shoulder, patting it lightly. “Welcome back. Old friend.”

Draal smiled a little. “Thank you Blinky.” He said softly. He then looked down, seeing the twins looking up at him curiously. He chuckled and held his finger out to the twins. 

The blue one babbled softly, lightly grabbing at it with all four little hands. The gray one was a little shyer, snuggling closer to his papa. It was then that Draal noticed both twins had 6 eyes. Cute. The blue whelp giggled, happily babbling.

Draal couldn’t help but smile a little. He liked this kind of welcome.


	4. The Forge Welcomes You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gives Steve a life lesson, and possibly, inadvertently, earned a new fan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit longer of a read this chapter is, but I was on a roll.  
> Heh Heh.
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CCHhuPyF-Pr/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet  
> Fanart by: AstralPrince/Lumen-Niveus on Instagram!

It’s been about a month since Draal had returned to Trollmarket. It’s took him a while to readjust to life there, and it would take a little longer. Things were so different but, then again, slightly the same. Gnomes still ran amok here and there. The different stores from before had reopened and were selling their usual items. But the differences were the reformed changelings that now called Trollmarket home, as well as a few humans here and there. Apparently Jims former classmate and rival, Steve Palchuk, moved to Trollmarket as well. From what he gathered, it was so he could ‘be close to all the action’….Whatever the fleshbag had intended.

At the moment, Steve was in the Heroes Forge with Jim. Steve had wanted to learn some of Jims hand to hand combat techniques. So they were currently sparring. It was kind of funny for Draal to watch as he approached. Steve was getting creamed.

Jim huffed a little as he pressed his foot to Steves throat. Not hard, but just enough pressure to keep him pinned. “Come on Steve. I know you can do better than that. What’ve you been doing during the past 5 years? What happened to Arcadia Highs ‘star’ athlete?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Steve coughed, choking a little as he grabbed at Jims foot and tried to push him off. “Gak! cough cough I-I’ve been slaying creeps, like normal, Buttsnack! Fighting aliens and evil wizards. That sort of stuff!” He growled, face flushed as he looked only slightly humiliated. He looked more frustrated and ticked off than anything.

Jim chuckled. “So you have good experience in fighting then? It’s not showing.” He asked, lifting his foot a little to let Steve get up.

Steve rolled onto all fours and stood up, dusting off his clothes before he looked up to the half troll. “Well sorry I was never properly trained. Geez, you really are a Buttsnack! It’s not every day that people get turned into…things stronger than humans.” He said as he rolled his eyes. He was about to start walking, he had no idea where though, as he was immediately met with a misting sword that blocked his path.

Jim sighed and shook his head. “It’s not like I drank a protein shake! I was forced to make a choice, one I could NEVER go back on! One I can NEVER undo! I gave up most of my humanity to save the world from a Troll that wanted to devour it whole. Don’t. Test. Me. Palchuk.” He growled, bearing his teeth. His growl sounded like the warning growl a lion would give as a threat.

Steve let out a small squeak as he shrunk back. His hands up in an ‘I surrender’ gesture.

Jim sighed, rolling his eyes, and reached back to put his sword back in its proper place on his back. The half troll then took a couple steps towards the blond, his hands on his hips. For some reason, this made him look more...authoritative to both Steve and Draal. Like Jim had a more dominant and confident nature than before. It...was a rather nice look for him!

“Besides. Do you even know what the definition of Buttsnack is?” He asked in exasperation.

Steve paused a bit, looking to Jim with wide eyes as he shrugged. “Um….Someone who thinks they’re better than everyone?”

Jim shook his head. “Not exactly. That has a different meaning. ‘Buttsnack’ means a dumbass that believes in their own deranged world that they’re funny, cool, or just an awesome dude. Right now, that defines you better than anyone else.” He said with a little smirk.

Steve went red again. “What?!” He asked, very miffed before Jim suddenly dropped down and swung his leg around, sweeping Steve's legs and making him fall flat on his ass. Jim then pinned him down, his five fingered hand around the blonds neck while his four digit hand bopped him on the forehead. Steve looked up to him in complete shock. It had happened so quickly.

“The first rule of a Trollhunter that has helped me is to always be afraid, as convoluted as that rule is.” Jim said.

Steve looked to him in confusion. “W-What?”

“This rule applies to everything except Goblins. Fear heightens your senses and forces you to be more aware of everything happening around you. Arrogance gets you killed. You think you’re hot shit Steve, but in reality you have no idea what you’re doing. You cover it up with a cool guy act to make yourself seem tough. In reality you’re scared and you think you’re not allowed to be. There is a difference between ‘fearlessness’ and having courage.” He said as he stood up, offering him his hand.

Steve took a couple breaths as he rubbed at his neck. He took his hand and stood up. “Yeah? What’s that?” He asked.

Jim smiled a little and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Being fearless can be a good thing. But in the end, without fear, you leave yourself open to things that you should be terrified of. Without fear, no one would know when to quit. Without fear everyone, both human and troll, would have been wiped off the face of this earth long ago.” He explained.

Steve thought for a moment before looking to him with genuine curiosity. “And….Courage?”

Jim smiled once more. “Courage is fighting through your fears even though you’re scared. I’ve seen you do it multiple times Steve. Having courage and being brave are one in the same. In the face of danger and in situations where you are scared and feel like you’re trapped, you swallow your pride and think of the next right thing to do. You face your fears head on and you power through them. Like….Take my transformation for example. It wasn’t an easy choice to make. I had to give up being out in the sun. I had to give up any chances of a normal life on the surface. I had to sacrifice my future as a human in order to become something stronger than could defeat Gunmar the Black. I had to make that choice at 16. 16 Steve! I was scared shitless!” He said seriously.

Steve couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I….Seriously?” He asked.

Jim nodded with a ‘Well Duh!’ expression on his face. “I was terrified Steve. But….I knew I couldn’t waste the choice I was given. I gave up almost everything in order to protect Arcadia and the world. And I’m still making sacrifices to this day. It would be easier to drop everything and try and start again. It really would. But then….what would everyone here do without someone to protect them?” He asked, motioning to the path back to Trollmarket.

Steve remained quiet, his head down.

Jim looked back to the human and sighed, placing his hands on his shoulders again to get his attention. “I agreed to train you because in the last few weeks I have never seen someones confidence take such a nose dive other than my own. You want to learn how to fight? I’ll teach you. But it takes guts to learn all of this, as the Heroes Forge is relentless. You have to learn to take criticism and understand when I’m trying to give you tips instead of trying to mess with you.” He said seriously.

Steve looked up to Jim in amazement. “That’s…actually really sound advice….But...why can I not be afraid when around Goblins?” He asked.

Jim chuckled. “That’s the convoluted part of the rule. Goblins smell fear. They think it’s delicious and the whole pack won’t stop till they either get you or you kill them all first. Trust me, I’ve been in the middle of a pack of Goblins myself. Blegh It’s never fun. There are so, so many of the little green assholes.” He said, shivering a little at a memory.

Steve chuckled at the sight. He sighed a little and thought for a moment. He genuinely thought about what he had heard. It didn’t take him long to decide to take it to heart. He smiled a little, nodding as he looked back up to his new mentor. “Ok. Thanks Lake. I appreciate that.” He said.

Jim smiled, nodding to him. “You’re welcome.”

Draal was amazed at what he had heard. He had never heard Jim speak so eloquently in his life!

The Trollhunter truly had grown up.

He sighed softly and smiled. He felt nothing but pride for the boy. He had truly become something incredible. His only regret was not being around to witness it. However…..He didn’t appreciate the puppy dog eyes that Steve was giving Jim as the Half Troll was adjusting his remaining glove. He decided that now was the time to cut in.

“Perhaps I can offer a better sparring partner? It has been so long since I have gotten to train with you, Trollhunter.” He said with a confident smile as he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck.

Steve jumped at the sight of Draal and backed up a bit. The large spiked troll smirked to him. ‘Yes, that’s right. Back away Fleshbag.’ He thought.

Jim then spoke to Draal, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Are you sure? Have you fully recovered?” He asked with a smile. Though concern was weaved into his words.

“What was that about arrogance?” Draal teased with a grin.

Jims smile softened and he giggled, stepping forwards and placing a hand on his friends shoulder. “Not arrogance. Concern for a friend. We got you put back together about 2 months ago. Are you sure you can handle some sparring?” He asked.

Draal huffed, rolling his eyes. “Please. I’ll be fine-” He began, but Jim cut him off by grabbing his nose ring and pulling him down to eye level. With the serious expression on Jims face and how close their faces were to each other...Draal won’t lie, it made him shiver a bit. Oh yes. He liked Troll Jim….

Steve couldn’t help but blush a little. “….Wow….What a power move…” He mumbled. The two larger beings didn’t notice.

Draal chuckled, grinning a little. “Alright alright. I understand. Perhaps some light sparring would be best then.” He murred.

Jim smiled, nodding as he let him go. “That’s better. Now, let’s get started.” He said, summoning the blades from his thigh armor. He twirled them around his fingers and looked back over his shoulder to Steve. “You might want to go stand near the wall so you don’t get crushed.” He said.

The human nodded and turned, rushing to the wall with a “Show ‘em who’s boss!”

Well, someone was excited for a show!

Draal was loving the way Jim was presenting himself. Strong, fierce, knowledgeable in life and combat. And...the way he swayed his hips…It was as though he were teasing him.

The larger troll then realized something. ‘Wait…..I haven’t become smitten with the Trollhunter….Have I?’

Jim turned around and looked to Draal. He smiled, getting into a battle ready stance as he looked to his friend. “Alright. Let’s get started. Ready when you are.” He said.

Draal snapped out of his daze. ‘No. I couldn’t possibly. Perhaps I just admire him? Yes! That’s what it has to be!’ He thought. He smiled, feeling a bit better, and nodded. He roared and charged forwards, curling into a ball and, right out the gates, rolling towards Jim with his signature move.

Jim took a breath. He couldn’t help but smile though. ‘Draal you big, stubborn lug. You’re just gonna hurt yourself doing that.’ He thought as he waited for a few more seconds, just waiting for Draal to get closer before he jumped high into the air. The rolling ball of spikes rolled right under him and slammed into the wall. The larger blue troll uncurled and groaned, rubbing at his head.

Jim landed and turned around, looking to Draal with a chuckle. ‘Yep. Called it.’ He thought with a sigh before he began making his way over. His daggers going back into his thigh plating. “You ok big guy?” He asked as he jogged over. “Maybe rolling like that is a bit too much right now. Are you dizzy?” He asked.

Draal looked away, shame on his face. He wasn’t going to admit that he saw about 2 or 3 extra Jims. 2 or 3 extra….enchanting…beautiful Jims….No wait. What?

“I...um…P-Perhaps I did hit my head too hard….” He mumbled out loud, looking so disappointed with himself.

Jim sighed before he smiled, kneeling down next to him and gently placed a hand on his friends forehead. “It’s ok. Like I said earlier, Merlin and I put you back together 2 months ago. You still need some therapy before you can get back to where you were before. There’s no rush ok? Take your time.” He asked, gently tracing the seams of gold along Draals cheek.

The larger troll felt his body begin to warm up a bit. The touches...they were so gentle. Jims presence right now was so soothing. Draal sighed and closed his eyes, nodding as he subconsciously pressed his face into Jims hand. “Ok Trollhunter. Thank you.”

Jim blushed a little bit. He smiled happily, looking to Draal as if he were the most precious thing to him. He gently caressed his cheek one last time before he stood up. “You’re welcome. Now come on. You might still have a way to go for therapy, but you can still give good clear instructions. Care to help Steve and I out?” He asked as he held his hand out to him.

Draal smiled brightly at that. He nodded excitedly and took his hand. He stood up and leaned back against the wall as Jim and Steve got into position. The real training began!

\--------------------------------------------------------  
After a couple of hours, Jim stretched with a big smile. Half yawning half roaring before he relaxed and looked to Steve. The poor human looked exhausted as he actually pulled out a notebook from his back pocket and began to write down some notes on what he had learned from the day.

Jim smiled. “A notepad? Really? You never took notes. You always just had Eli do it.” He said with an amused grin.

Steve blushed a little and glared at the paper. “What? After Eli went to live on Akiridion-5 as an Earth ambassador I had to learn to do my homework myself. If I’m here to really learn to kick some butt then I need to take some notes….” He said. Truth be told, he still missed his friend a lot, but he was happy. So no biggie.

The half troll couldn’t help but smile. “Good idea. And good job. Glad to see you can retain some knowledge.” He teased.

Steve huffed and turned to leave, his blush not going away. “Whatever! See you next week!” He called over his shoulder.

Draal stood next to Jim and chuckled. “So, Trollhunter, why are you training him? Wasn’t he your rival?” He asked.

Jim smiled and chuckled, nodding. “Yeah. He was for a while. He has gotten better though. I hardly liked him, but since Arcadia is home to a bunch of weird happenings I figured I’d show him how to properly defend himself. We’ve been having weekly sessions since we got back. He’s learned a lot but he is still so, so cocky. But I think today was a real wake up call. Progress!” He said with a chuckle, fisting the air.

Draal nodded in agreement. “A noble thing to do. And yes, quite arrogant indeed.” He said.

Jim looked up to Draal and smiled, gently placing his hand on Draals arm. “Thanks again for helping out. I might know how to fight, but I’m still not that good at explaining the proper methods. I really do appreciate it.” He said.

Draal looked to the half troll and smiled back to him. Jims smile...that same smile that he had given him twice already. Once earlier that day, and the first back when Draal was revived. He wasn’t sure what he could label that smile as. But...it was caring...tender...and sweet. It was a beautiful smile. The larger troll cleared his throat and stepped back. He felt his stomach was a flutter. What was this? Had he truly hit his head harder than he thought? Or was this…something more?

“Thank you Trollhunter. I’m glad that I can still be of use, even now.” Draal said with a nod.

Jim sighed a little. “You know….You don’t have to always call me ‘Trollhunter’. You have permission to use my name casually you know.” He said.

Draal was a little surprised by that. “Are...you certain?” He asked.

Jim nodded, smiling to him as he pat his shoulder. “Just...Jim is fine. That is if you want to?” He offered.

Draal sighed softly, nodding. “Of course Trollhun-Jim. Thank you.” He corrected himself.

The half troll chuckled and gave a satisfied smirk. “That’s better. Come on. I think you could use a pint of glug.” He said, gently tugging Draal along.

The larger blue troll laughed a little. “That sounds nice. By the way, have you tried glug yet?” He asked curiously.

Jim sighed and looked down. “Unfortunately….”

Draals grin grew a bit. “And?”

“….It’s actually pretty good. But it does upset my stomach a bit. So I’m not touching it.” He said.

Draal laughed and nodded. “Fair enough, Jim.” He said fondly as he took the lead.

Jim was glad that the larger troll was walking in front. The smaller troll was blushing ear to ear. He had never heard Draal say his name with such fondness before. It made his heart flutter.


	5. Waking up Hungover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draal gets drunk and wakes up to a surprise.

Jim sighed a bit as he leaned back in his chair. They were in Trollmarkets newly built bar. He had brought his larger friend there for 1 pint of glug. Just 1! Much to Jim's worry, Draal had just finished his 3rd pint. He was already beginning to get drunk. The Trollhunter was beginning to worry for his friend. Getting drunk right after getting a hard hit to the head? If Draal got any more drunk he’d probably keel over from such a hangover. 

“Ok Draal. I think that’s enough. As entertaining as it would be to watch you get drunk, I think it’s best if this be your last pint.” Jim advised as Draal knocked back his drink.

The larger troll slammed his pint down, placing his hand over his mouth as he burped. “I-I’m fine Trollhunter. No need to worry. I-I could knock back 10 before and nnnnnah bat an eye!” He slurred with a big dopey grin on his face. 

Jim sighed and shook his head. “That was then. This is now. Seriously Draal. You’re gonna regret it in the morning.”

Draal laughed. “Bushigal! I-I will be fine! Why must you mother everyone?” He asked, lightheartedly joking as he reached over to grab another pint from a passing server troll.

Jim huffed, rolling his eyes before he got up and grabbed his hand, stopping him. “If you want to get drunk. Fine. Get drunk. But at least do so at home so you don’t wake up somewhere random. Deya knows you’d probably end up waking up in an alley in broad daylight.” He warned. 

Draal chuckled, turning his hand over so he was holding Jims hand in his own. He hardly payed any attention to what the half troll had said. He was too busy looking at how small Jims hand still was compared to his own. “S-Still so small, yet soooo powerful. You are a wonder, Jim~” He slurred, closing his hand around the other males gently.

Jim blushed a little bit. He couldn’t stop it. He was very caught off guard by that. “I-Uh-H-Hey! Don’t change the subject.” He said, shaking his head to get back on track. Yes, he loved Draal dearly and wished he could tell him, but right now wasn’t the time to get his hopes up. The guy was out of it and about to get even drunker! Whatever Jim wanted to say, needed to wait. “Come on. Let’s just get you home. If you really want to get drunk you can do it there.” He said as he helped the larger troll stand.

Draal chuckled, wrapping an arm around Jim and holding him close to his side. “Heheheh! Having the Trollhunter under my arm~ Who’d have thought~” He purred. 

Jim stiffened a bit. Dammit Draal! Why are you making this so hard for the poor half troll?!  
He sighed and rubbed at his face. “J-Just shut up. Let’s go before you embarrass yourself.” He said, grabbing hold of Draals belt and pulling him along. 

Draal laughed, his grip on Jims shoulder a little tighter. He guessed he had drunk a stronger glug than he had thought, as he was beginning to black out every so often as they walked. The next thing that he knew, they were in Jims old home on the surface. They were in the basement and making their way up the stairs. They were soon in the ground floor hallway, then up the stairs, and into Jims bedroom. Draal was flopped onto the bed and tucked in under the covers. There was a flash of red light as Jims armor had finally dissipated. Before Draal, Jim stood in a tight muscle shirt that showed every bit of the toned body underneath. He also wore a pair of skinny jeans that hugged his legs. 

Huh…..Jims legs went on for miles~  
Jim sighed as he finally had Draal in the bed. What should have been a short trip ended up being a freaking journey! Draal would slur as he tried to go in different directions. Jim would have to pull him back by his belt. He could have sworn that Draal had groped his ass a couple times during the trip too. But, Jim decided not to pay it any mind. He was drunk off his ass. He would forget all about it in the morning. Right now, Jim needed a shower. 

He sighed and gently pet Draals head. “Get some sleep. Ok? You can stay here as long as you need.” He whispered. 

Draal hummed a bit, nuzzling into Jims hand. “….So sweet…Jim…Please stay….” He mumbled, reaching out and wrapping a hand around the smaller trolls waist.

Jim sighed a little as he placed a hand over Draals. “I need to take a shower. Sleep, ok? I’ll be right here when you need me. I promise.” He said. His blush was back on his face. Draals hand rested so softly on his hip. It was warm and the pressure just felt-

“Please….Lay with me Jim….I...want to feel you with me. I don’t want you to vanish again…” Draal mumbled, pain in his eyes as he looked up to his friend.

Jim blushed a bit more and sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. He gently caressed his cheek and leaned in closer. “Vanish again?” He asked softly. “What do you mean?”

Draal sighed softly, closing his eyes at Jims wonderfully gentle touch. “In...the crystal cavern….When I fell….You vanished from my sight...Then...there was nothing. I was alone in the dark for so long Trollhunter…Even before my death...You were the only light I had in my life...Please stay with me…Don’t...Don’t leave me in the dark again...” He said, feeling himself beginning to black out.

Jims heart felt like it would burst. Tears built up in his eyes as he leaned in. He wasn’t able to control himself as he gently pressed his lips to Draals. That had felt like a love confession to him. Whether it was or not, Jims instincts were screaming at him to take this chance. He didn’t have the will to fight it this time. Jim laid down in the bed, letting Draal curl around him and hold him tight to his chest. The trollhunter gladly continued to kiss Draal, peppering his lips and face with sweet, loving, feather like kisses. He knew he needed to stop. But he couldn’t.

To his surprise, he felt Draal beginning to kiss him back. They were sloppy as he had no idea what he was doing, but Jim didn’t mind. It meant the world that he was trying. He sighed softly as Draal climbed over him, hands stuffing up his shirt and attempting to pull it off. Jims shirt ended up shredded through. He sighed, knowing he’d need to get a new one. But right now, he could care less.

For Jim….That early morning was perfect. Draal, though drunk off his ass, cared for Jim. They kissed and pleasured each other. Jim was a moaning mess, his entrance shoved full with Draals massive, throbbing girth. His shoulders and chest were littered with bite marks. Though it hurt, everything that the larger troll did to him was the perfect mix of pain and pleasure. He would never forget that morning. He never wanted to forget it.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Draal woke up that afternoon with a pounding headache. He groaned, not wanting to move. Although there were black out curtains on the windows, the light from the sun was causing Draal to have a headache. He groaned, rubbing his eyes. He was about to get up, but as he looked down, he realized that he was completely naked. He squinted his eyes in confusion. “….What?” He asked himself. His kilt and belt were laying on the floor. He was about to stand up when he felt movement on his side. Immediately something clicked. ‘Did….Did I bed someone last night?!’ He quickly looked to his side and froze. 

There, laying right next to him as naked as can be, Jim was fast asleep. He was curled up to Draals side. Bite marks littered his body. And looking down at himself, Draal noticed some scratches along his chest and arms. He even felt some along his neck. 

Draals. Heart. Sank! He had fucked his friend!

A mix of horror, self loathing, and confusion washed over him as he scrambled out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and rushed back downstairs and into the basement. No way. No no no no no FUCK no! Jim was his friend and protector! He trained him when he was still a whelp for crying out loud! He didn’t remember anything from last night other than getting drunk and Jim carrying him home! 

Had he forced him? Had Jim taken advantage of him? No. Impossible! Jim wouldn’t ever do that! Draal must have done something! But what? Oh if only he could remember! How dare he even THINK about touching Jim in such a way?! How dare he ravage Jim in such a way?!

The next thing Draal knew, he was fully dressed and knocking on the door to Blinky’s library. Wait. Blinky’s library?! Oh no this was not the place to be! Blinky would do one of 2 things. Either talk him down. Or….Draal could only imagine what kind of tool he would end up using to castrate him!

But, before he could back out and run away, Blinky had opened the door. The six eyed troll smiled brightly to Draal. He had one of his babies in his arms. “Draal! Welcome! What-” He began before he noticed Draals panicked look. “What happened? Please come in.” He said, motioning for him to come inside.

Draal gulped. He hesitantly stepped inside. He felt like he was walking towards the chopping block. ‘Oh father please help me….’ He thought as he walked inside. 

Once inside of the library, Blinky lead Draal over to a table and sat him down. He walked over to a nearby crib where he placed his sleeping baby with his twin. He smiled lovingly to his babies before he stood up and walked back over to Draal. “So, tell me what has you looking so frazzled.” He said quietly.

Draal was quiet. He was pale and clammy. He wasn’t even sure at all what to say. “I...I um...I believe I...I might have...bed the Trollhunter...l-last night….” He said. His nerves were shot to the Darklands and back.

Blinky was frozen, looking to Draal in a mix of shock and anger. “Y-You did what?!” He asked, gritting his teeth to try to keep his voice down.

Draal had never once been scared of the historian. But Jim was like a son to him, so Draal did NOT want to be on the receiving end of his parental wrath! “I-I know! I’m disgusted with myself too! B-But I was drunk and I can’t remember anything that had happened. I-I don’t know if I had forced Jim or if he was willing! I’m so horrified by my actions! What should I do?!” He pleaded. 

Blinky sighed, one pair of hands on his knees while the other pair rubbed at his face. “….I….I don’t know Draal…You are such a…" He began, but stopped himself. He sighed and calmed himself. "Never mind. Never mind. Right now, you need to go right back up there and talk with Master Jim.”

“What?!” Draal asked, standing up in shock. From the volume of his voice to the clattering of the chair, it scared the babies awake in their crib. The poor babies were crying their eyes out. “I-I can’t go back there! I can’t face the Trollhunter after what I had done!”

Blinky growled and began to push Draal out of his library. “Well you’d better think of something! But I will assure you that leaving the situation well enough alone will only bring disaster on your relationship! Talk it out. Do NOT just run off and vanish again!” He yelled at him. As soon as they were at the door, Blinky slammed the door shut in his face. Draal stood there, not at all surprised with the treatment. He deserved it. He sighed and rubbed his head. 

He turned around and sat down on the front step, listening to the twins cry inside. “I know how you feel little ones. I’m scared too….” He mumbled to himself. He really couldn’t think of what he could do. After a few moments, he had an idea. If he knew what happened the previous night, then he’d be able to have a better understanding of what he needed to do. He needed to peer into the past! And there was only 1 place he knew of where he could get something he’s looking for. 

Next stop, Rot Guts.


	6. What's Done is Done...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim sees Draal has left. Draal, on the other hand, finds something useful.

Jim had woken up alone shortly after Draal had left. Oh his back was aching him! He was so sore and a little disoriented. It took him a bit, but he remembered his night with Draal. Their passionate, albeit drunken, night of pleasure. Just the two of them. He blushed softly at the recollection. He had never felt so wonderful in his life! If he didn’t know any better, he would have convinced himself that the previous night was only a dream. That is if he didn’t notice the holes in the mattress from Draals back spikes and his own lack of clothing. But, looking around he didn’t see any other trace of him. The Trollhunter was a bit nervous. He could feel his stomach sink as he got up on wobbly legs. Had Draal been disgusted and ran off? Was that what had happened? Oh no! He made a mistake hadn’t he...  
Jim quickly got dressed and began to limp around the house. He looked all over the house. The other bedroom, the bathroom, living room, kitchen, and basement, but couldn’t find him. He was most likely in Trollmarket. So, there was Jims next place to search.   
  


The sun was beginning to set by the time that Jim had made it to Trollmarket. Looking all around, Jim asked troll after troll if they had seen him. He asked a few passing humans and changelings but no one could tell him anything. Jim could hear a part of himself saying not look for him. If Draal loved him too, **even a little**...if he wanted to discuss what happened, he would have stayed. He would have been in the house at least. Waiting for Jim in either the living room or the basement! But...he wasn’t. Jim felt his heart begin to shatter as he continued to look around for Draal. The half troll, for the first time since his imprisonment by the Tribunal….felt absolutely hopeless. He had messed up. He had **severely** messed up. He knew he had.   
  
He eventually made it to Blinky’s Library. This was his last place to look. Pushing his nervousness aside, he sighed and gently knocked on the door as a little heads up before he made his way inside. He glanced around and saw Blinky sitting in his chair, rocking the gray baby in his arms while Aaarrrg had the blue. Both troll whelps happily cooed and babbled in their parents arms.  
  


The sight was sweet. It honestly did make Jim feel a little better, but he was still miserable. Taking in the sight before him, he knew at this point that he would never have that. He knew he would never have Draal as a mate, or have children with him. Blinky had admitted that he had used a spell from one of his books in order to conceive his twins with Aaarrrg. But….as Jim watched the happy family before him...It just made things all the more painful for him. Sugar coating the truth he figured. He sighed and stepped forward, once more pushing his reservations aside.

“Hi Blinky. Hi Aaarrrg. Can we talk for a second?” Jim asked gently, not wanting to startle the babies.

Aaarrrg looked to Jim and smiled brightly, waving with one hand. “Hi Jim!” He mumbled softly before going back to nuzzling his child.

“Ah! Master Jim, welcome. Of course. Sit, sit.” Blinky said as he stood up, handed their second child to Arrrggg, and then cleared off a space for Jim to sit.

The half troll sat down, glad to be off his feet as his backside was still killing him. It took him the entire trip there just to get to walking alright again. Hiding a limp wasn’t as easy as it looked. “I...I was hoping that we could talk about...Draal?” He asked.

“Ah yes. I thought you might come looking. Draal was here earlier this afternoon. He told me about what he had woken up too.” Blinky said, taking note of Jims surprised expression. The four armed troll took a breath, placing his palms together before he looked to Jim again. “Now. Would you mind enlightening me on what in **Dayas** name happened?! Why was Draal in here **freaking** out?!” He asked, a little louder as he looked to Jim in exasperation, his arms flailing about for a moment.

Jim winced a little and looked down before he sighed. He wasn’t expecting to talk about this so soon but, he guessed it was for the best. He rubbed at the base of his horns, hoping to give himself some comfort before he looked up to Blinky. “Draal had a couple pints of glug last night. Normally it wouldn’t have effected him nearly as bad. But earlier on during the day I was sparring with Steve. Draal thought he’d serve a better example of a sparring partner. I warned him not too, but he was adamant. So, I agreed. He did his signature ‘rolly-polly’ move and, after I dodged….he ran head first into the wall. So I think that hit to the head either made him a bit of a light weight or the glug was a lot stronger than we thought.” He said.

Blinky gave Jim a stern and unimpressed expression. “And?” He asked, raising a stone eyebrow.

Jim sighed, rubbing at his head. He could feel his heart beginning to shatter all over again. Tears were stinging at his eyes, but he did his best to hold them back. “And then...I took Draal back home to rest. But after I got him settled into bed he began slurring about how much he didn’t want me to leave. How I was the only light in his life…..I...I-” He tried, having to hold his head in his hands. He took a breath and let out a shaky sigh as he told the rest of the story. “I’ve been in love with Draal since the beginning….It’s hard to explain. And I know I was with Claire for a long time but...I never loved her as much as I loved Draal. It took me forever to finally admit it to myself. And hearing what Draal said...It sounded like a love confession on his part. I-I know he was drunk and I shouldn’t have but….Hearing what he said broke all the resolve I had. I climbed into bed with him and then we….well…”

Blinky and Aaarrrg looked to Jim in amazement. When Draal had burst in earlier, nearly loosing his mind over what had happened, they had assumed that the rocks-for-brains had raped their Trollhunter in his drunken stupor! Now….Now Blinky saw that wasn’t the case at all. “Master Jim….” He said softly, reaching over and placing a hand on the Trollhunters shoulder. Jim was shaking hard, hiding his face in his hands. Aaarrrg could smell his tears. They had the scent of river water.

“Don’t be sad….” The large Kubera said gently, moving to sit closer to him.

Jim sniffled. “H-How can I not be?….When I woke up Draal was gone...I-I messed up. Didn’t I?” He asked, unable to stop his tears from falling. “I’m sure he hates me now...What was I thinking…”

Blinky looked to Jim, sadness in his own eyes. It broke his heart to see Jim so broken. The young Trollhunter was like a son to him. Seeing him this upset...“I promise you Master Jim….Draal doesn’t hate you. He’s just...confused…” He said softly as he moved next to Jim, wrapping his arms around him.

Jim shifted in his seat, nuzzling into Blinky’s embrace. He felt so pathetic. He was the Trollhunter! Slayer of Bular and Gunmar! Yet here he was….crying like a baby over a drunken one night stand. _‘Get a grip Ji_ _m!_ _It doesn’t matter…._ _What’s done is done. Just move on already!’_ He thought as he gently pulled away from Blinky. He stood up, rubbing the tears from his eyes. “T-Thanks Blinky...Sorry about this…” He said softly, looking completely downtrodden.

Blinky and Aaarrrg nearly gasped. They had never seen Jims eyes look so...lifeless. All of the life, joy, and happiness that once shined in their Jims eyes were gone! It was a nerve wrecking sight to behold.

“No worries…” Aaarrrg said softly as he shifted both of his babies into one arm and reached over, gently placing a hand over his friends back. “You not make mistake. I would do same thing….”

Jim looked up to the larger troll and smiled softly. But his eyes still remained so empty. He gently shifted once more, wrapping an arm around the larger troll and hugging him as well. “Thanks Aaarrrg.” He said before he moved away from his 2 father figures. “I’ve gotta go now. I’ll come visit later ok?” He asked, turning to make his way out.

The door chimed once more as he left. At that same time, Merlin was making his way inside.

The old wizard looked to Jim over his shoulder. He looked puzzled by the way Jim carried himself. He hummed softly. “Curious….Why does the Trollhunter look as though his entire world just collapsed in on itself?” He asked as he looked up to the two mated Trolls.

Blinky sighed softly, rubbing at his face. “It’s Draal…”

Merlins eyes widened in surprise. “What? Draal? What happened? My increasing the potency of his drinks wasn’t his undoing was it?” He asked.

Both Blinky and Aaarrrg froze. They looked up to the old wizard in disbelief.

“What?” Aaarrrg asked.

“I beg your pardon?!” Blinky asked.

Merlin chuckled. “I made Draals drinks stronger. Liquid courage as the younger generation says. I was sitting in my own corner of the pub when I noticed Jim and Draal walk in. So, I thought I would make the big lugs drinks stronger.” He said with that smug grin of his.

Blinky looked like he was ready to strangle him. “And WHY, pray tell, would you do that?!”

“Are you jesting me Blinkous? It doesn’t take a genius to see the way those two look at each other! I was hoping to speed things along and bring them together. But...judging by your reactions I suppose that wasn’t what happened, was it?” He asked.  
  
Oh the look that Blinky gave him actually made MERLIN a tiny bit nervous….

\--------------------------------------------------------

At the moment, Draal was at Rot Guts. He huffed, rubbing at his eyes in frustration. He had been there for the past 30 minutes. This wasn’t helping the throbbing in his skull. “Let me ask you both one last time. Do you have **anything** that will allow me to see into the past? **Anything at all**?!” He growled, frustration and anger lacing his words.

Both Rot and Gut looked a bit nervous through their port holes. “Um….Well...That depends. How far back do you want to look?” Rot asked.

“Just the past 24 hours is fine….” Draal grumbled.

Gut gulped a bit. “Uh...We have a stone that can record and play back events?”

Draal facepalmed.

Rot sighed. “Well….We do have a looking glass...But it’s the only one ever made. If it’s broken it’s gone for good…”

Draal perked up as he looked to them. Now THAT sounded promising! “What does it do?” He asked, suspicious that it might not be what he wanted.

Gut sighed as well. “It lets you look back in history. Just talk into it and give the exact time and date of when something happened. But it’s kind of **risky**.” He said nervously.

This was it! Finally some progress! However….that last part worried him. “Risky how?”

“It will let you look into the past and see what you’re after, but it drains your life a little bit at a time. Each time you look into it to glance into the past, it will drain you of your life force. You can only use it for 1 hour at a time. If you use it too much, the mirror will **trap your soul** entirely. And whatever happens to it will happen to you.” Rot explained.

Draal froze. Oh yeah that sounded very risky. Well...He only needed to see into the past just once. Then he could return it. Either that or take it somewhere no one else would get to it. That did sound like a dangerous object to have. “Hm….Fine….I only need to see just a few minutes into the past anyway. Tell me, what do you want for it?” He asked.

Rot and Gut looked to each other before they looked to him nervously. “Well...Something this dangerous we can’t exactly give away...If it’s only a one time use you can give it back to us….But if you plan on keeping it we need something in return that’s just as valuable.”

“Then I’ll give it back. Now, hand it over.” Draal said seriously, holding out a hand.

Both colossal trolls sighed and closed their portholes. Then, the drawer opened in the door. Draal stepped over and looked inside. There, in the drawer was a hand mirror. The looking glass portion was made of Phantom Crystal. The body of the mirror was made from a mix of Mordenite and Stonehenge Bluestone. All crystals that represent memory, clarity, and sight. However, the band that acted as backing to the Phantom Crystal was made of Tin. Not tin like a tin can, but the type of tin that is often used to make singing bowls.

Just by holding the handle of the mirror in his hand, Draal could feel it almost...calling to him? Like it was begging to be used. Draal shook his head and placed the mirror in his prosthetic hand. The effect was gone. “You weren’t kidding...Something is off about this mirror.” He hummed thoughtfully.

“Please be careful. Return it to us after you find what you’re looking for.” Rot said.

“I can only imagine the trouble we’ll be in with the Trollhunter if he finds out we gave you something that dangerous….” Gut said nervously.

Draal felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart when the word ‘Trollhunter’ was uttered. He couldn’t help but once again remember how he had woken up. His head pounding, body feeling fuzzy. Naked under light sheets and...Jim...His Trollhunter lying right next to him just as naked. Draal had to admit….Seeing Jim that way was an enchanting sight. His smooth curves, strong build, yet softer stone skin that almost glowed from the soft lighting of the bedroom…The thought that his seed was deep inside of him….Had they knotted-  
  
Draals face turned an even deeper shade of turquoise as he cut himself off. _‘BUSHIGAL! NO! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!’_ Draal thought as he shook his head. No! He could not think of the Trollhunter in such a way! Now was not the time for that! Jim was his friend! He needed to discover what had really happened!

He sighed and looked down to the mirror again. “I can imagine his displeasure as well...I’ll be back by morning.” He said before he began to walk away.   
  
  
“Remember! One hour at a time! Wait 2 hours in between each look!” Rot called to him.   
  
  
“2 Hours? I thought it was 2 days!” Gut said.  
  


Draal just waved over his shoulder. Not really paying attention as they began to bicker. He had some soul searching to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know, the next chapter is gonna get spicy~


	7. Bushigal....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draal glimpses into the past with his mirror and a fire is finally lit under his ass!

Once Draal had made it home from Rot Guts, he felt about ready to collapse. It seemed that the hand mirror still slowly chipped away at his life force, even in his prosthetic hand. Albeit, extremely slowly. It wasn’t that bad however. It felt like he had just ran a few miles at top speed, even though he had walked back through the sewers. So sitting down in front of the furnace with the mirror across the room on its own shelf for a time would do him some good. This gave him some time to reflect on a couple of things.  
  
He was currently in the basement of Jims home on the surface. True, he was welcome back into Trollmarket long ago, even before he had first died. He could have even moved back into his old dwelling if he wanted to! But...Something about this human stead always felt much more like home to him than anywhere else. He had many good memories in this place.  
  
Training Jim in the backyard. Setting up traps for Angor Rot. Playing that role playing game with Blinky and Aaarrrg a few times. In all his life, being in that home made it feel as though he had a place to belong. Like he had a family. A **real** family. Someplace warm and welcoming. Sure his old dwelling was nice. Weapons lining every wall, a nook where he slept, a space where he could train….It was alright. But it was cold...and it was lonely.

He prayed that, no matter what he would see in the looking glass...He could still live here with Jim. He wasn’t going to leave it until his Trollhunter instructed him otherwise.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------

About an hour had passed since Draal had returned home. He felt better again. Rested enough to finally take a peak into the looking glass. He retrieved the mirror and sat back down in front of the furnace, warming his back spikes as he looked at his own reflection. Now...how did they say to get the mirror to work again? What was the last time that Draal remembered? What was it? 2 a.m.?  
  
Draal felt a lump in his throat begin to form as he tried to speak. He was so nervous about what he would see. He gulped and took a deep breath before speaking..“….Erm...Show me what happened between Jim Lake Junior and myself at 2 a.m. this morning….” He said. After a few moments, the phantom crystal of the looking glass began to glow.  
  
Draal could see himself and Jim entering the bar just as they had the previous night.  
  
 _“Now Draal. Remember. Just 1 pint of glug! After a hit to the head like that I’m sure you’ll end up getting a nasty hangover if you get drunk.” Jim says, a small smile on his face as he looked to the larger troll._

Draal could see himself grin in defiance and chuckle. Oh he wanted to reach through the mirror and punch himself in his overly confident smug grin. He should have listened.  
  


“ _Oh Bushigal! I can handle glug! It does nothing to me!” He says, grinning from horn to horn as he lead Jim over to a vacant table._

_Jim sighed and shook his head. “If you insist. But don’t get mad at me when I give the eventual ‘I told you so’.” He says with a chuckle._

_Draal chuckled and huffed, sitting down in his chair. That smug, overconfident grin not leaving his face._

Draal groaned as he watched himself. “….Wow….I was not aware I could look so punchable…” He mumbled to himself before he sighed. He thought for a second. When did they leave the bar again? “Skip to 2 hours later?” He told the mirror.  
And, the looking glass did as he asked. Draal could see himself being tucked into Jims comfy bed by the trollhunter himself. What he saw next….shocked him beyond words.

_The trollhunter sighed and gently pet Draals head. “Get some sleep. Ok? You can stay here as long as you need.” He whispered._

_Draal hummed a bit, nuzzling into Jims hand. “….So sweet…Jim…Please stay….” He mumbled, reaching out and wrapping a hand around the smaller trolls waist._

_Jim sighed a little as he placed his hand over Draals. “I need to take a shower. Sleep, ok? I’ll be right here when you need me. I promise.” He said, a soft blush on his face. Draals hand stayed on Jims hip._

“ _Please….Lay with me Jim….I...want to feel you with me. I don’t want you to vanish again…” Draal mumbled, pain in his eyes as he looked up to his friend._

_Jim blushed a bit more and sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. He gently caressed his cheek and leaned in closer. “Vanish again?” He asked softly. “What do you mean?”_

_Draal sighed softly, closing his eyes at Jims wonderfully gentle touch. “In...the crystal cavern….When I fell….You vanished from my sight...Then...there was nothing. I was alone in the dark for so long Trollhunter…Even before my death...You were the only light I had in my life...Please stay with me…Don’t...Don’t leave me in the dark again...” He said._

_Jims eyes went wide. Tears began to sting at his eyes as he sat there, silent for a few moments. Then, he laid down in the bed with the larger troll. Draal curled around him as Jim pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss._

_Draal murred softly, kissing him back sloppily as he held him closer._

Draal looked to the looking glass in shock. He couldn’t believe what he was watching! He and Jim were mushing faces and being intimate. Draal normally believed kissing was disgusting...but...watching this made his lips tingle. As if the nerves in his body remembered every sweet kiss they had shared. But what surprised him most was that Jim was willing to bed him. Jim was **more** than willing!

The sound of ripping cloth and a gasp drew Draals attention back to the mirror.

_Draal was now over top of Jim, one hand on his shoulder as he ripped Jims shirt to shreds. In his drunken blackout, he got frustrated trying to get the clothing off of his Trollhunter. Jims face was completely flushed as he looked up to him. “D-Draal...Are...Are you sure you want to do this? I-I don’t want you to regret this…” He said, voice soft as he reached up with one hand to caress Draals cheeks._

_The larger troll smiled and nodded, kissing his lips clumsily before he began to kiss and nip down to his chest. “I’m sure Jim. More than anything, tonight, you’re mine…” He sighed, gently biting at his shoulder._

_Jim gasped a little and moaned. He didn’t look to be in pain at all. He looked...blissful. “D-Draal...Fuck...I-I can’t take this anymore...I love you. I always have…I need you...Please...” He whimpered desperately as he looked up to him.  
_

_Draal purred at the confession and smashed their lips together, bruising Jims lips with a heated kiss._

The large blue trolls jaw dropped. He felt his entire body shiver. “Jim….Jim loves **me?!** ” He asked himself. He could feel himself blushing more as he watched himself remove the rest of the half trolls garments.

Jims body was breath taking. It was just as flawless as it was when he had woken up this morning. But...he seemed even more beautiful. His flushed face, the look of desire in his eyes, the way he arched his body into every touch, the way he spread his legs for him once his pants were removed…Draal swallowed another lump in his throat, feeling his own face heating up as he watched. Oh Jim was beautiful…

_Jim shivered hard as Draal made his way down his body. The larger troll kissed and bit lower and lower. Soon, he had almost every surface of Jims flawless body covered in bite marks. The smaller troll didn’t seem to mind at all. He was trembling, looking to his lover with a blissful expression on his face._

_Draal purred happily and chuckled. “Mmm~ Beautiful~ You like some pain, don’t you~?” He asked with a chuckle, dragging his tongue up his loves left inner thigh._

_Jim bit the inside of his lip and shivered. “Y-Yes...J-Just a little~” He said, panting softly._

_Draal chuckled and murred happily. He then moved his head between Jims legs once more and used his tongue to poke and prod at Jims entrance. He watched through half lidded eyes as Jim clawed at the sheets beneath them. After a few seconds, he could feel the half trolls hole beginning to loosen up a little. And with that, he began sliding his tongue into Jim. That caused the younger troll to gasp in pleasure. Oh the sounds that escaped him made Draal shiver. Jim quickly reached down, grabbing at the closest set of horns on Draals head as he moaned._

“ _A-Aaaahh! F-Fuck! Yes~” Jim whimpered. Draal could see the bangs on his loves head become matted to his forehead. Sweat began to form, little drops of liquid slowly dripping down his body. It made the submissive creature beneath the larger male seem to glisten in what little light filled the room.  
  
_

“Oh sweet merciful-H-How could I have forgotten this!?” Draal asked himself as he watched. His gaze intensifying. However, he could see the clock on the far wall in the images the looking glass portrayed. It was nearing 1 hour. “What?! Already?! How could kissing and touching last 1 hour?!” He asked himself before he groaned. With this new information, he could feel himself becoming extremely drained. He was certainly more tired than when he had first began watching. He knew he had to stop.

Draal groaned inwardly before he sighed. “Fine...Stop. I’ve seen enough.” He said. But then….a question had come to mind. As the images of his forgotten night faded away, he mumbled aloud. “Where is Jim now?…”

Then, the mirror acted. Draal could see Jim in the present! He was in the hero's forge in his armor. He wasn’t training just….standing there. He was gazing up at all of the statues of the trollhunters that came before him. He was silent for a while, before he began to speak aloud to no one.  
  
“…I know love isn’t something you guys would want to discuss. Not with me anyway. Especially not you Kanjigar…But I know that Draal hates me now….I messed up big time. You guys see all when it comes to the trollhunter, so you probably already know what I mean. I’m sure I probably scarred some of you. I just….what should I do?...I worked my ass off to get Draal back! Now I’ve ruined everything. I was weak…What should I do….What can I do to fix this?…” He asked, covering his face with his hands. He looked so miserable. “I’m pathetic...I know I am…”

Draal watched Jim say these words, terror running up and down his spine. “W-What?! No Trollhunter! I….Oh Bushigal! What have I done?!” Draal asked as he got up. He placed the mirror back on its shelf and began to stagger back down to Trollmarket. Whatever it was that Jim was about to try to do, he needed to stop it! No matter how tired he was, **nothing** was going to stop him from being with his Trollhunter!

\------------------------------------------

But...Jim wasn’t doing anything. He was just standing there, talking to the air in hopes that the council of elder Trollhunters could hear him.  
  
“I’m pathetic...I know I am...Once things calmed down and Trollmarket was rebuilt I had began to let myself hope that I could have some semblance of a normal life again...Find someone to love, get married or become mates with someone...have kids even. And after I brought Draal back I thought I could one day have the chance to have those things with him! But...now I only scared him off. ‘Grow up’ you’d probably say. ‘You’re better off alone anyway.’ Another one of you would probably say. I’ve been a Trollhunter for the last 6 or 7 years...This shouldn’t effect me as much as it is...Kanjigar...Deya...What did you guys do when it came to your families?” He asked, feeling some tears sting his eyes as he looked up to their statues once more.

But of course...nothing. The Soothscryer hadn’t activated in the last 4 years or so. Jim hadn’t once been called to stand before the council...Nothing. Jim sighed and rubbed at his eyes once more. “Never mind….I’m sure I’m probably just talking to thin air at this point. I’ll try to figure this out on my own. Wish me luck…” He said softly before he turned and made his way towards the pathway that lead into Trollmarket.

Glug or not...He needed a drink.


	8. My Heart Is Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draal finally speaks to Jim.

Draal panted as he weakly stumbled towards the Heros Forge. Curse that mirror! He shouldn't have used it for as long as he did! When he didn’t see Jim, he began to panic a little. He didn't do what he thought he had, did he?! 

"Gah! Bushigal! Jim would never commit such an act! He probably just went somewhere else...Maybe someone has seen him." He said, calming himself down. With his resolve restored, he hurried back into Trollmarket and made his way around. He asked multiple people. No one really paid much attention apparently.

How can there be so many eyes in this place yet no one cared enough to take in their surroundings?!

Finally though, he had found Bagdwella. She pointed him towards the pub. She said, "The poor dear looked so tired and downtrodden. It was as if someone had broken his heart! I saw him walk into the pub to get a drink. Let's hope he's not drowning his sorrows away!" She said.

If that didn't feel like a jab to Draals ever building guilt, he didn't know what was. He meekly thanked her and made his way to where Bagdwella had stated. He was about to start asking trolls if they had seen Jim before he spotted the familiar red glow of armor in the corner of his eye. He looked towards the back of the pub and saw Jim cradling a tall pint of something in his hands, sitting alone in a back corner of the tavern. The horrid woman was right. Jim looked miserable.

Draal sighed, relaxing immensely as he made his way over to the booth where Jim was sitting. He sat down across the table from him. Jim glanced up, his gaze seeming to pass through the larger troll, before looking back down. But after a second, realization crossed his face and his eyes widened. He looked back up so quickly Draal was sure his Trollhunter accidentally gave himself whiplash.

Which he was right, as Jim winced a bit and began to rub the back of his neck.

“Draal? I...I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Where did you-” He began before he had to stop himself. He sighed and shook his head, returning his hands to his pint before he returned his gaze to the murky liquid in the cup. It smelt like mead to Draal. “N-never mind. It doesn’t matter…”

Draal was silent, awkwardly looking between Jim and the pint. His expression reminded the smaller troll of a guilty puppy that knew they misbehaved. “I...Jim...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have ran away as I had. I-”

Jim held up his hand quickly, stopping him. “Just...Don’t. Draal you have every right to have reacted the way you did. I took advantage of you! I was weak in the moment. You have nothing to apologize for...” He said sadly as he looked to the larger troll.

Draal sighed and shook his head. “No Jim. You’re wrong. I...remember what happened now. I started it. I coaxed you to bed with me...If anything I took advantage of you. I never thought myself a worthy holder of your affection. As a protector? Yes. As a friend? Of course! But as a lover?...A mate even? I never hoped to be worthy of you. You are everything I could never hope be. You are more than the Trollhunter, hero to Troll and Human kind. You are a wonderful friend and protector. You're humble, and caring beyond words...” He said as he reached across the table and gently held Jims hands in his.

Jim had never been thrown such a curve ball in his life! The Trollhunter felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked down. He couldn’t stop the blush that began to tint his cheeks a dark, blueish-purple. He couldn't really mean any of this...Could he? “I...Draal you don’t have to say all of this just to make me-”

The larger troll smiled softly, silencing him by holding up his hand. “I'm not finished. I do not say these things to make you feel better. I merely speak the truth. Jim...You truly are the light of my life. I wish for nothing more than to make you happy. I have been fighting with myself over my feelings since I had first seen you again. Maybe even since I had first tenderly held you in my arms in the crystal caverns before my demise...I love you Jim. More than my own life. I am a fool, I know. Please...may we start again? My heart is yours...If you will have me.” He asked, gently cradling Jims hands in his own.

The smaller trolls beautiful baby blue eyes were wide with shock. Draal...of sound mind and body...really confessed to him. He really declared his love for him! Jim couldn’t stop the tears that began to flow down his face. He was shaking like a leaf, silently sobbing. It was the only thing he could really do at this moment in time.

Draal was about to panic! Had he upset him that much?! Maybe he shouldn't have laid it all out at once...However. When Jim quickly got up and walked, no, nearly ran around the table, he felt relief as the smaller troll collapsed into his arms. Draal sighed contently, pulling Jim into his lap to hold him close. He never wanted to let him go again.

Jim silently returned the sentiment. He began quietly sobbing into his neck as he held onto his larger love. “I...I love you too Draal. Yes...Please...L-Let’s start again...” He said, trying to pull himself together.

The larger troll smiled happily. He nodded in agreement and finally fully relaxed. He was content with just cradling Jim in his arms as they remained still. Draal enjoyed the peace and quiet of their back corner. Just him and his love, holding each other as if they were to disappear any moment.

However!

Draal had an idea. He had Jim stand up and, doing what he had seen on human television, Draal got down onto one knee and held Jims hands in his own. "Jim Lake Jr...I'm...Not sure how to put this into proper words. But...will you do me the honor of...of becoming my life mate?" He asked.

The world suddenly went silent around them. The other patrons of the tavern, who were already eavesdropping, all went dead silent as they watched the two. The silence that hung in the air was deafening. What would their Trollhunter say?

Jim swear, the only thing he could hear was his heart beating a mile a minute in his ears. This was a bit too soon, wasn't it? Then again...Draal was the only thing he had ever wanted. They've known each other for a while now. He's seen Draal at his worst and he's seen him at his best. As the seconds ticked by, Jim could see the mild panic begin to settle on his face again. He couldn't help but smile softly and hold his head close.

Draal was his, and he was Draals. He wasn't going to let him go again. 

"I will!"

The entire pub erupted into loud cheers as the two newly betrothed held each other tightly. There would be a mating ceremony! Oh the excitement that spilled out to the rest of Trollmarket had everyone flocking to the pub to see just what in Deyas name was happening! Once word spread that Draal and the Trollhunter were going to become life mates, nearly every troll flocked to the tavern to give the two their blessings.  
  
Once Blinky and Aaarrrg heard the news, they were cheering as well. They grabbed up their twins and rushed to the pub just in time to see Jim and Draal leaving together, big smiles on their faces as they tried to get away from the cheering crowd of trolls. But, no matter what the two did, they couldn't escape the happy and tear filled hugs that Blinky had given them. Or the bone crushing hugs that Aaarrrg gladly provided. However, for Jim, just one question hung in the air.

"How exactly do Trolls go about a mating ceremony?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a while before Blinky and Aaarrrg managed to get Jim and Draal into the library. They were stopped, literally, every step of the way back. Blinky had his mate guard the door before leading the newly betrothed couple into the back corner of the cluttered library. There, at least it was quiet enough to speak undisturbed.

“So! A mating ceremony. How to go about planning one indeed. Ah! Here, please hold Mohanlal and Vendel Jr. for me while I search for the book.” Blinky hummed as he had Jim and Draal hold his twins.

Draal looked a little uncomfortable as he held the blue whelp, Vendel Jr., who seemed to just babble and use his four little hands to playfully bat and pat at Draals prosthetic hand. Jim on the other hand, had willed his armor away and was now donning a comfortable pair of bluejeans and a thin, blue long sleeved shirt. So, as a result, the gray whelp, Mohanlal, looked much more comfortable in Jims arms and was actually beginning to doze off as he sucked one of his four little fists.

Draal had to admit...seeing Jim holding the child in such a protective and caring way really brought things into perspective. Perhaps one day they could have a child of their own. Then, he could see Jim hold their whelp like that every day. He couldn’t help the dopey grin that grew on his face as he watched his love cuddle the baby. It just made him love the half troll even more.

Blinky turned around once he had found the book he was looking for and smiled. He couldn’t help but find the sight incredibly sweet. He chuckled and set the book down onto the table before them, snapping Draal out of his daze and bringing Jims attention towards him once more. The four armed troll chuckled at Draals reaction before he opened the book and flipped to show a few pages, displaying different stages of a mating ceremony.

“Now! Troll mating ceremony’s are very similar to human weddings. They are similar because the two trolls stand before an officiator, who in turn, pronounces them as life mates. However, there are also multiple differences depending on the type of troll. For example, Krubera ceremonies combine feats of strength that both mates display for the other, as well as finding the rarest of crystals for the other to wear around their necks. Quagawumps can do one of either 2 things. Either hunt and produce a feast for their mate and those attending the ceremony to share, or create a song for the other to forever hold in their hearts. Often times they are combined. It’s quite an honor to be a guest in one actually.” Blinky said with a fond smile.

Jim smiled happily as he listened. Though, he couldn’t help but ask a question. He looked up from the book to look to Blinky with a curious smile. “So...what was your ceremony like?” He asked.

Blinky blushed a little as he looked to Jim. “Mine and Aaarrrgs?” He asked.

Jim nodded excitedly. However, before the historian and elder of Trollmarket could respond, Draal chuckled and replied. “Would you believe me if I said it was an utter disaster?” He said.

“I beg your pardon?!” Blinky asked in shock as he looked to the beefier blue troll, his hands on his hips.

Draal laughed. “Don’t pretend it was perfect! I remember it clearly! It was a few months after the battle of Killahead Bridge, when we were making our way across this continent to find a new hearthstone. Aaarrrg had proposed to you with a rather large gem that he had found. You accepted of course. But, as the ceremony was going underway, a group of gnomes came and had stolen it right off of your neck! So everyone scattered to try to find the gem before the sun rose! Haha! We never found it again!” Draal laughed.  
  
Jim gasped at the story, unable to keep himself from laughing as well. “What?!”

Blinky sighed and rolled all six of his eyes, blushing a little from embarrassment. “Alright alright! Ha ha ha. Very funny Draal. Yes, that part was a complete, yet **unexpected** , disaster. But we improvised with the time that we had left. I reminded Aaarrrg that I didn’t need a fancy gem in order to love him or to be reminded of his love. In place of the gem, I gave him my vows of ever lasting love and companionship. I promised to love and cherish him no matter what comes our way. And, I also promised that once we had found a new Heartstone that we could replace the gem with matching carvings to show our union. He wholeheartedly obliged. The heart like carvings that are on his forearms are carved into my hips actually. They are just covered by my overalls.” He said with a smile, using his two bottom hands to pat his covered hips while his upper arms crossed in front of his chest proudly.

Jim smiled brightly. “Awe...So things turned out well then, despite the gnome chase…” He said before he looked to his love. Taking in the site of him, he slowly began to come up with an idea.

“Yes. Despite the surprise scavenger hunt, it was a rather touching ceremony…” Draal agreed before he looked to Jim. He was a bit taken aback by the way he was staring at him. “...Why are you looking at me like that?”

Jim blinked a little, getting himself out of his daze before he smiled. “Sorry. I just had an idea. In human weddings, humans say vows to each other and exchange golden or silver rings with gems in the center depending on the persons interests…Maybe for us...We could have some matching carvings and fill them with gold? Like how the gold is holding you together? I could get a carving matching one of your gold filled existing ones, and I could then have mine filled with melted gold?” He asked.

The touched and love filled smile that spread across Draals face was all the confirmation that Jim needed.

Blinky gasped at the idea, feeling his eyes watering. “Oh Master Jim that is a beautiful idea! But...wouldn’t it be an unbearably painful experience to you? I mean, of course you’re part troll now. However, your skin is still quite a deal more softer than our own. And you bleed.” He reminded.

Draals smile faded a bit as he realized that the historian had a point. He seemed a bit disappointed, but he was more worried about Jims well being. “Ah...That’s right. Carving into your flesh would be painful enough. But filling it with melted gold? It would be unbearable. It might not move with your body the way mine does.” He said.

Jim didn’t look worried. In fact, he looked as though he already has a solution. “That’s true. Buuuut we’ve also got a powerful wizard that lives in his own den just a bit outside of Trollmarket~” He said.

Blinky and Draal looked to each other, the same excited smile on their faces.

The four armed troll grinned brightly and cheered. “WE’RE HAVING A MATING CEREMONY!” But...he was a bit too loud in his excitement. He accidentally scared his babies, causing the twins to cry in Jim and Draals arms. Blinky winced, a guilty look on his face as he quickly scooped his babies up into his arms and began rocking them. “Oh I’m sorry my little ones! Papa was just excited, that’s all. Hush now, hush now~” He gently shushed, rocking his whelps.

Jim smiled happily as he watched, unable to keep himself from chuckling. Blinky was such a good parent. He could only hope that one day, he would be at least half as good of a parent as his mother, Barbara, and Blinky had been to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go! I hope you guys are excited! Some juicy stuff is about to go down, so let's end this fic with a bang!


	9. With All My Heart and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Draal finally tie the knot. It's a bit emotional.

It has been about 6 months since Draals proposal. All of Trollmarket has been scrambling around, trying to help Draal and their Trollhunter prepare for their mating ceremony. During all this time, Rot and Gut felt like they had been completely forgotten about, due to what they had done for the big oaf. So, they had sent a message to Draal, asking about the looking glass they had lent him. He nearly kicked himself as he had left it in the basement of Jims home. He eventually had to let his mate-to-be know just how he had remembered their night.

And of course, Jim nearly kicked his ass for doing something so stupid! Why use a mirror that would eat away at your life force?! But, they moved passed it and returned the looking glass to the two massive shop owners. The Trollhunter made sure to leave them something extra as an apology. He gave them an entire gym bag full of nasty old socks he was able to scrounge up. Rot and Gut said all was forgiven and wished them luck with their ceremony.  
  
Shortly after that, they decided to head to Blinky’s library. That way they could sit and work on the finer details of their ceremony. The carvings for Jim was the biggest thing. The smaller troll came up with a few sketches, though not that good, of carvings that would match Draals. From chest carvings, hip carvings based off of Blinky’s placement, to just forearm carvings. There were many crudely drawn ideas. But thankfully, they got the point across well enough.

Draal had to admit, his favorite was the chest carvings as they were based off his own. Though, after he remembered that they were to be filled with gold, he couldn’t stop laughing and giggling to himself at the thought of his mate having ‘golden breasts’. And Toby certainly wasn’t helping, because as soon as he had seen the chest carving idea he laughed and immediately went, “Hey! I can start calling you Golden Tit Jim!” That earned him a very short play chase, jumping over stacks of books and sliding under tables to try to get away from Jim, while Draal was in hysterics on the floor cackling like a mad man! It’s safe to say that Jim scrapped the idea of the matching chest carvings.

As for the other ideas, Draal had the thought of matching bicep carvings. His were already filled with gold due to his ‘reassembly’. He had broken perfectly along those particular carvings. So, if Jim had his biceps carved in the same way, they would match and that would be theirs. Jim loved the idea so much that they immediately went to Merlin to discuss what they could do to help Jim heal from the carvings.  
  
When they had arrived to Merlins dwelling, the old wizard wasn’t at all expecting to hear what they had planned. “You want matching what?!” He asked as he turned away from his writing desk to look at the two in shock.

Jim smiled a little, chuckling nervously. “I know it’s kind of weird asking this, but is there anyway that I can have similar bicep carvings to Draals? That way we can fill them with gold and have our ‘mating symbol.’ I guess it’s what that's called.” He said.

Merlin was confused for a second, but he soon understood and perked up. “Oh I see! So you mean instead of matching wedding bands, you’d rather have a design matching Draals carved into you and filled with gold?” He asked.

The two trolls nodded.   
  
“Hm...Well I’m glad you came to me instead of going to get carved anyway. You’d probably die due to blood loss if not treated carefully Trollhunter. Not to mention molting gold searing your flesh at the same time…” Merlin said with a small sigh. He looked a little disgusted at the mental image in his head.

Draal nodded in agreement. That had been a fear in the back of his mind this whole time. But then again they also had a wizard right in front of them that could probably do something about that. “Yes...That’s why we’ve come to you. Is there any way we can make it less dangerous for him?”  
  
The wizard wracked his brain a little. “Hm...Well, there is a way. Just by going off of what’s in your mothers medical books. You could simply numb the areas while they’re being carved. Then we wait for them to heal. At the mating ceremony I’ll handle the gold part. Oh! Speaking of ceremonies! Do you know who will be your officiator?” He asked as he thoughtfully stroked his beard.

Jim nodded with a happy smile. “We thought maybe we could have Blinky do it.”

Merlins eyes widened a little and he laughed. “He will start blubbering halfway through the ceremony, I can assure you. Why not have me just do it? Kill two metaphorical birds with one stone.” He asked.

Draal raised an eyebrow. What was in it for him then? “And...We should do that because….?”

The wizard let out a gruff sigh as he rolled his eyes. “I helped bring you back Draal, and I helped bring you two together. It’s only fair to allow me to officiate the mating ceremony!” He said with a shrug, turning back to his desk.

Both Jim and Draal stood there in confusion. Bringing Draal back? They understood and agreed with that. But the second part? “What do you mean ‘bring us together?’” Draal asked.

Merlin chuckled. “If I told you that you’d probably hate me. But let’s just say I gave you some strong ‘liquid courage.’”

The two trolls were still beyond confused. It sounded like Merlin got Draal drunk or something.

Oh wait. Draal did get drunk...He got drunk off his ass and then they...

Draal was the first to realize it. “You spiked my glug that night!” He exclaimed, pointing to the wizard in shock.

“Ding ding ding! We have a winner!” The old wizard cheered as he spun around in his chair to face the two once more. “I did indeed. As fun as it was watching you two dance around each other for the first few months when you returned, I was getting beyond bored. So I thought getting you drunk enough to confess your feelings would be a good thing. Help move things along! Though I will say I apologize for just **how** drunk I had forced you to be. That mornings sad aftermath was not what I had intended. But here you are! About to become mates for life! Fair trade I say!” Merlin said with a chuckle as he leaned forwards, elbows on his knees.

Jim wanted to strangle the old man. It was written all over his face. But...he couldn’t deny the results. He and Draal were together now, about to be wed. It was going to be a dream come true for Jim. So, he decided to bite back his pride and sighed. “Ok ok. You have a point. Just, the next time you have a plan that involves us, **tell us**!” Jim growled.

Merlin laughed. “We have a deal. So, will I be able to be the officiate?” He asked with a knowing smile.

Draal grumbled a little, he and Jim giving each other the same annoyed ‘What have we done?’ expressions. “Give us some time to think it over, Wizard.” He grumbled.

Merlin took that as a yes though. “Good! I will see you both at the ceremony. I’ll make sure that the Soothscryer is finally fully working again before the big day. That way all previous Trollhunters can properly watch from their pedestals. Oh! And Jim, in order for your carvings to be healed by then go ahead and get the carvings done now.” He said as he turned back around to face his desk.

Jim made an angry choking motion behind Merlins back. He'd had enough of the old man today! He held Draals hand to lead him out. “See you later then.” He said as they made their way to the door. But, before they left, Jim looked over his shoulder to the man and sighed a bit. The wizard had done more things for them than the half troll could really count. And the fact that he was also going to repair the Soothscryer as well? For his and Draals day? Jim admitted to himself that he couldn’t stay mad at the wizard. No matter how much of a jerk he pretended to be. “And, Merlin?...Thank you...Really. Thank you for everything.” He said sincerely.

Merlin hadn’t received a real, sincere thank you in so long! It meant a lot to him and he relaxed his shoulders a little bit. He had a touched expression on his face, though he didn’t turn around. He just waved to them over his shoulder. “You’re welcome Trollhunter.” He said, a soft smile in his voice.

\----------------------------

About an hour later, the two trolls were in Jims mothers new home in Trollmarket. It was a Saturday, so thankfully she was home. He and Draal explained their plans to her and Strickler. Though they were both a bit concerned with the pain it would cause him, they agreed that using a numbing agent would be best.

So, making sure that Jims little adopted brothers and sisters were up stairs in their rooms playing, Barbara locked herself and Jim in Stricklers home examination room. The Trollhunter dispelled his armor and removed his shirt. His mother then sanitized his biceps and shoulders, took a washable marker, and began to draw out where the carvings would go. She had taken pictures of Draals carvings just to be sure she was drawing everything correctly. Then, she numbed him up as best as she could. Though Jim was a tough troll, able to withstand getting slammed into the side of a building, she put in a bit extra of the numbing agent. Just to be **sure** that he wouldn’t feel **anything**. She then grabbed a small hammer and chisel and began to carve at her sons upper arms.

Seeing Jim bleeding so much was a bit unnerving. But she was a doctor! She’s seen some weird stuff. Blood shouldn’t effect her! Though...she wasn’t a surgeon. So she was a nervous wreck the entire time that she worked on her son. She needed to heat up an iron spike from the fire burning in the fireplace just so she could cauterize some of the areas that were bleeding a bit too much for her liking. But, after about 2 hours, she was done. Jims biceps were carved to match Draals, though they would take a while to heal. So, she wrapped up his arms in bandages, gave him a bottle of pain pills for the next week or so, and had him and Draal stay the night so Jim could rest. Though it was just carving the upper layer of stone away from his flesh, he did loose a bit of blood. So just to be on the safe side they stayed the night in the guest bedroom in the back of the house.

\---------------------------------------------

As predicted, Jim was in agony for the next couple of weeks. The first week he was absolutely miserable. He couldn't feel his arms and could barely lift them without pain shooting through his entire body. He had to have Toby and Claire take over his duties for that week. The second week was much more bearable though. But, thanks to planning for their mating ceremony, Jim was able to keep himself distracted. And, sure enough, the day of their ceremony had arrived before they knew it.

On the day of the mating ceremony, Blinky and Barbara were helping Jim to get ready. Merlin had made him a new suit of armor that he could take apart physically instead of having to dispel his armor entirely and leave him in his under clothes. Having armor that the half troll could take apart at the alter was much simpler. As for Draal, Aaarrrg and Walter were helping him to get ready.

He was given his own suit of armor to wear. It was styled after his fathers armor, so it would feel as though he were there with them. It too was silver, just as his was, but with gold engravings. Even a new prosthetic arm was made that looked like proper armor! However, since he had way too many horns to have an actual helmet, he was given a silver head band instead. The headband itself was made of metal that came to a diamond shape on his forehead. It followed the form of his face and dipped down his cheek bones. In a way, it nearly resembled the front profile of a spartan helmet. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled happily, loving how he looked!

Aaarrrg smiled happily and playfully nudged his shoulder with his fist to get him to stop flexing in the mirror. “Looks nice! Jim will love it.” He said happily.

Walter agreed. “He truly will. I am proud of both you and Jim. I know you will make him very happy.” He said. Normally he made sure to stay quiet when he was around Draal. He wasn’t sure if it was just the cheerfulness of the occasion or if he finally felt brave enough to speak. But he decided to try now.

And...Draal honestly appreciated that. He might have been a changeling that tried to kill his Jim many times over, but he was reformed now. He recognized the importance of his involvement in Jims life. Draal nodded to him, smiling softly. “I only pray that I will. I once said that I was more than willing to give my life for his. But now I see that is an easy thing to do. I will do all I can to make sure he is happy and to keep myself alive long enough to see him to the end of his days, however long that will be.” He vowed.

The changeling smiled, touched by his words. He sighed and nodded. “I know you will. Now! Let’s get you out to the Soothscryer first. Don’t want to keep your mate waiting!” He said.

Aaarrrg grinned happily and lead Draal out excitedly, making the slightly smaller troll laugh.

As soon as Draal stood before the center of the Forge, the Soothscryer rose up from the center of the floor in all its glory. From within, he could have sworn he heard his father, Kanjigar the Courageous, say his name. He was a little too distracted to notice that Merlin had just arrived. He was wearing his normal armor, but it was polished and buffed to perfection. It looked brand new. He was smiling to himself as he looked at the expression on Draals face. He knew just what happened and decided to offer some last minute advice. “Your father is calling to you. Go see him. But quickly now. Your ceremony will start soon.” He said to him as he took his place in the center front of the forge.

The larger troll smiled a little, nodding to him before he placed his fist inside of the Soothscryer. Immediately, he was taken to the void. As he glanced around, he noticed a glowing orb of blue light begin to make its way down from Kanjigars statue. Draal watched as the orb floated down before him. It grew and formed into his fathers spirit. Draal felt his breath hitch in his throat as he stared at his father, who proudly smiled back at him. “Father...”

Kanjigar floated closer, gently hugging him in his arms. “I am so proud of you my son. I just wanted...I-I just wished to give you and Jim my blessings. You both have achieved so many wonderful things. You’ve walked the line between life and death, grown stronger just for your love. You have become a troll many envy. Strong, courageous, determined, and full of love. I believe I can say that you have surpassed me, my son.” He said proudly.

Draal was struggling to keep himself together. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he smiled up to his father. “Thank you. Though I am not the Trollhunter, all I’ve ever wanted was to become a troll you could be proud of. It means so much to me, that I could have this chance to speak with you again, father.”

Kanjigar nodded and smiled, pressing his forehead against his sons. The familiar sensation bringing comfort to the both of them. “As am I. But I fear we don’t have much time left...Or...no! I do not fear our parting. As I get to watch my son become mates with the greatest treasure of his life! I never thought I would ever see this day for myself. Congratulations to your union. Now, go become one with **your** Trollhunter.” He said with the proudest, brightest smile Draal had ever seen in his life.

Draal would never forget that look, that proud smile. He smiled back just as happily. Confidence filled him as he let himself be pulled back out of the void. Once he opened his eyes again, he found himself in the forge. Trolls and Humans alike, even a couple of aliens and wizards that he had never met before, filled the stands to watch the ceremony. They all cheered when Draal appeared once more. Looking around, he could see Barbara and Strickler in the stands. The changeling was holding a video camera to record the ceremony while Barbara already looked to be crying as she cradled her four toddlers close. Next to them were Toby and Claire, who were holding Mohanlal and Vendel Jr. in their laps. They both looked emotional as well, especially Toby, but were staying as strong as they could.

Draal couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. However, his attention was soon turned to the entrance to the Heros Forge from Trollmarket. A band of Quagawumps began marching across the bridge in single file, beating on drums and singing a trollish version of a wedding march. It was a similar melody, but no human or alien could understand the words. Then, Blinky began marching down. He was dressed in his usual overalls, but he also had on a robe that made him look a bit more regal. Then behind him was Aaarrrg. He didn’t wear anything fancy. It was just Aaarrrg. However, he did have a bowtie that was tied into the mossy fur around his neck. Most likely a touch added last minute by Toby.

Then, as the trolls all crossed the bridge, they parted evenly. Half going left, and half going right. Aaarrrg stood next to Draal, and Blinky stayed where he was at the edge of the bridge. Then Draal saw **him**. Walking down the bridge towards him with the sword of Daylight in hand like a bouquet, blade pointed down to the ground, was Jim. His suit of armor was a beautiful silver. It looked a lot like the first version of his Trollhunting armor. But in place of the blue there was gold. Just like Draals’ armor. He wore a sheer cape that draped over his shoulders and flowed behind him, making him look as though he were gliding down the bridge. His hair was brushed nicely, a crown of flowers on his head, and one of his ears had been pierced. A beautiful, glowing gem hanging from it. It resembled that of a small Heartstone. Jim was absolutely breathtaking.

As soon as Draal had laid eyes on Jim, he could feel his knees buckling and he could hear his heart pounding in his head. He couldn’t hear the Quagawumps song anymore. It were as though the world around them just vanished. It was only his Trollhunter and himself. Even when Jim crossed the bridge and took Blinky’s awaiting arm to be given away, it was only Draal and his love. It wasn’t until Daylight vanished from Jims hands that the larger troll was able to come back to his senses.

Jim happily approached his soon-to-be mate. Blinky let him go as the half troll stood with Draal before the Soothscryer. He was blushing a bit as he looked up to him. Draal lovingly held his mate-to-be’s hands in his own and stepped closer, unable to help himself. The Trollhunter giggled a little as he smiled up to his big lug. “You look so handsome~” He whispered, a purr in his voice.

The larger troll couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine. “And...And you look beautiful, my love...My mate…” He sighed back.

Merlin stood before the two, smiling at the sweet sight before he began to speak. “We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between two creatures. Draal the Deadly, and Trollhunter Jim Lake Jr. Before we begin, are there any objections to this union? As per troll tradition, anyone who objects to this union will have the right to battle Draal to the death for the hand of Master Jim.” He began.

Turns out, about 4 trolls and one certain blond human stood to try to object, but a sudden magic force pulled them back down into their seats in order to shut them up. “No one?" Merlin asked. When there was silence, he smiled and nodded. Satisfied. "Good! Now, let us begin. These two have chosen to symbolize their unions in the same way that brought them together. The uses of gold are nearly limitless. From creating jewelry, to armor, and even being the bond to hold a certain troll together.” He said, adding one final light jab at Draal while he had the chance. But it only brought a few chuckles here and there. Even from the happy couple standing before him. “To symbolize their union, Master Jim will also have gold become embedded into his own body. Once it is there, it shall never be removed. This bond is permanent and cannot be undone. Do you understand this Trollhunter?” Merlin asked as he looked to said being.

Jim nodded, his smile not wavering in the slightest. “I do!” He said, without hesitation.

Merlin nodded, stepping back to make a fire and cauldron appear before him. Gold and a spouted ladle suddenly manifested in his hands. He dropped the golden ore into the large pot, allowing the precious metal to melt. As it did so, the wizard looked to Draal. “And do you Draal, understand what this will mean and symbolize? Do you accept Jim Lake Jr. as your life mate? As once this is done, it cannot be undone.” He reminded.

Draal did not hesitate either. “I do!” He said with enthusiasm.

Merlin nodded and looked back to Jim. “Now then Master Jim. Please remove the armor covering your own carvings and step forwards.” He said.

Jim did just that. He un-clipped the straps holding the armor on his arms to his chassis. The metal pieces slipped off with ease, leaving Jims arms completely bare. Everyone could see the newly healed carvings on his biceps. Blinky took the armor pieces from Jim as he stepped closer to Merlin. The Trollhunter then knelt down before the wizard.

“When the molting gold touches your flesh, it will burn and sear. But take that as a symbol! A sign that if you can handle the pain of your metal, you can handle whatever life throws at you, together. From sickness, to health. From the pain and blessings of new life to the pain of death and loss. Do you understand this?” Merlin asked.

Jim nodded as he held out his arms. “I understand.” He said, he did look a little nervous about the immediate pain. However, he knew it would be worth it, so his determination to see this through didn’t waver in the slightest.

Merlin nodded and used the spouted ladle to dip into the molten gold. He enchanted the precious metal, so that way it wouldn’t hurt nearly as badly as everyone expected. It would most likely just feel like hot wax being poured into the still slightly tender carvings. It would sting and have a burn to it, but it was nothing too bad.

And, firmly holding one of Jims arms still, he began to carefully pour the liquid metal into Jims carvings. It did hurt and the troll visibly grimaced and let out a growl like that of a lions, but it wasn’t too bad. It certainly wasn’t as bad as some broken bones he’s had in the past. And, thanks to Merlins magic, the gold began to harden almost instantly once it settled into place. So there was no need to clean up any leaks or any need to make sure the gold was flush with the rest of Jims skin. It was only a few seconds of burning, then he was fine. The wizard repeated the process onto the Trollhunters second arm. Soon, the gold had settled and firmed up, becoming a permanent feature on his body.

Once given the ok, Jim stood up and rolled his arms. There weren’t any awkward pulling or pinching like he thought. It just felt like his own skin. He watched as Merlin caused the fire, cauldron, and ladle to vanish as if they were never there. He was given the ok to stand with Draal once again.

“Are you alright? That looked like it hurt.” Draal whispered with concern as he held Jims hands in his.

Jim smiled and nodded his head. “I’m fine. It stung a bit but I’m alright. It’s worth it to me.” He whispered back with a loving smile, gently caressing Draals cheeks with one of his hands.

Merlin stood tall. He was about to say something when, as he had predicted weeks earlier, he heard Blinky beginning to cry. He was clearly struggling to hold it together and was doing his best, but it was something almost everyone noticed. No one blamed the historian though.  
  
The wizard cleared his throat and resumed the ceremony. “And now, I believe we only have one final step. Do you both have any other vows that you would like to give to each other?” He asked.

Draal nodded as he looked to Merlin. “I do.” He said before he looked to his love. “Jim...When we first met I wasn’t where I thought I would be. Seeing someone so young, as well as human, take the place of Trollhunter was difficult for me. But time and time again since then you have opened my eyes to how things could be different. How things could always change for the better. I became your protector, then your friend. Before I had sacrificed my own life to save yours in the crystal caverns, when I was holding you in my arms after being apart for so long, I realized just how much you mattered to me. You were the light that guided me out of the darkness. I would say that I would gladly give my life for yours once more if it ever came to that, however, I now realize just how easy that is. I would still do so if I had to, but I vow that I will do my hardest to **live** for you. To walk with you side by side in battle and emerge victorious with you! I also vow to walk side by side with you in life. To share the burdens that come our way. Just as you have suffered to keep your vows, as a Trollhunter and now with our symbol, I vow to shoulder as many burdens and suffer with you. For you truly are the light of my life, and I could never wish to be without you.” He said, holding Jims hands tightly in his own as he gazed lovingly into his eyes.

Jim was trembling, tears streaming down his face as he squeezed Draals hands just as tightly. He was struggling to hold himself together as he bowed his head. It took him a minute to compose himself before he looked back up to him, love in his eyes as he smiled brightly to him.

“D-Draal. When we first met I thought you were terrifying.” He said, making himself and his love laugh a little. With that, he felt a little better to continue. “But, despite that, you had taught me to never underestimate or overestimate an opponent. You helped me to become the Trollhunter I am today. When you were controlled by Gunmar I was lost without you. You were my friend and I looked up to you with respect. But, as soon as I had seen you again in the crystal caverns so many emotions were going through me. Happiness, joy, relief, hope, and love. After you had sacrificed your life for mine shortly after we had been reunited, I was lost again. For the longest time I wondered what it was I felt about you, what I could have done differently in that situation. I hated myself for being unable to keep you safe from Angor Rots poison blade. But, it wasn’t until a couple months before Merlin and I were able to bring you back that I realized what it was. I love you Draal. I have always loved you and I always will. You were there beside me to help guide me in life. Now let me be there for you. Together, I know we can overcome anything. I love you Draal, with all my heart and soul.” He said as he stepped closer, no longer holding his loves hands but holding his forearms as Draal placed his hands on his elbows.

Merlin himself was struggling to keep himself composed. He let out a shaky sigh and rubbed at his eyes. Who’d have thought a troll wedding would be so emotional? Blinky was full blown sobbing into Aaarrrgs arms, and many people in the stands, including their friends and family, couldn’t keep themselves together. Many tears were shed as Merlin calmed himself.

He cleared his throat once more as he opened his arms, happily gesturing to the two. “Well. That’s that then. I hereby pronounce you Life Mates.” He said warmly.

Jim and Draal happily pressed their foreheads together as their horns gently clinked against each others affectionately. Everyone in the forge happily cheered for them, clapping as a few humans tossed flowers down to them. They would have gone with rice, but that would have been much harder to clean up. They didn’t want to screw up the forge’s mechanisms.   
  
The newly mated couple both looked around at everyone happily, waving to them before Jim looked back up to his mate. “I love you, Draal~” He sighed softly.

Draal smiled and leaned forwards, lifting his mate bridle style into his arms before he pressed his lips to his mates. After a few moments, Draal pulled back from his dazed partner and sighed as well. “I love you too, Jim. My beautiful, wonderful mate...” He said as he clanked their horns together once more.

Jim smiled happily as he caressed his cheeks. “So...What’s next again~?” He asked with a purr as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

The larger troll blushed a little, but grinned and kissed him once more. As if he needed to be reminded of that! He turned, carrying Jim to one of the gates. When the bars rose and they were allowed in, Draal carried Jim away to a room set up specifically for the two down a deep hallway. No other people were allowed in, but that was just fine as everyone began making their way back into Trollmarket for the celebration that would flood the streets!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that I cried while I was writing this. So I hope I made a couple other people cry too! This could be where the story ends if you want things to end sweetly. But there will be one more chapter after this, for them consummating their marriage. I'll see you guys in a few days!


	10. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty final chapter!

The next thing that Jim knew, they made their way through one of the gates in the Forge. Draal carried him down the path ahead and took a few turns throughout the narrow passages. As the happy couple made their way through, they found a new passageway that had been hallowed out into the tunnel walls. Taking that particular passageway, they found a door to a room that had not been there before. It was a den, hollowed out just for Jim and Draals consummation.   
  
For troll mating ceremony’s, getting hitched in front of everyone was a huge part of it, but then immediately after the newly mated couple would make their way into a secluded place to actually ‘mate’. It was seen as the best time to try for a child, as spirits were high and the excitement of the ceremony always riled up the ‘alphas’ of the couple. And as for the room, there was a comfortable nest in the center made from, to Jims surprise, clean blankets and cushions atop a bed of straw. A couple candles were scattered around the den, lighting it softly and giving the small room a romantic feel. There was even a box in the corner full of the couples favorite foods. It was a beautiful sight.  
  
Draal looked to his new mate and sighed contently. He gently began nuzzling into his neck. Jim giggled and sighed himself as he hugged him close. He kissed at Draals cheek and neck sweetly before he looked up to him with loving eyes.   
  
“I love you Draal…” Jim said with a loving purr in his voice.

The larger troll smiled lovingly to him and approached the nest. “I love you too, Jim. My Trollhunter~” He purred as he laid him down onto their bed. It was just as comfy as Jim thought. It was a nest he could really sink down into. For a troll anyway.

However, Jims attention was brought back to Draal, who peppered his face and neck with clumsy yet loving kisses. The smaller troll murred happily and sighed at the feeling. He could feel Draals hands begin to search for the clasps of his armor. However, the spiked trolls fingers were too big to press against the clasps properly. It took everything Jim had not to giggle and embarrass his mate.  
  
It was a good thing too, as Draal began to get a little frustrated. “Ah-Bushigal….” He grumbled. Even now, his fingers were too big for smaller tasks.

Jim sighed softly, a loving smile on his face as he sat up. “Lay down big guy...I can take care of this~” He purred, his arms wrapping around his loves neck. He kissed him sweetly and gently began to pull him down onto the bed. Draal was laid down onto his back as his mate straddled him. He looked up to his love and watched as Jim began to undress himself...Sloooowly. His movements were slow and methodical, removing each little bit of armor piece by piece in a teasing manner.   
  
First his flower crown; Tossed onto one of Draals larger horns.   
Then his armored chassis was removed; Placed onto the floor.   
Then the clasps on his waist.  
Legs.  
And so on.  
  
With each piece of armor removed, Draal could feel himself getting harder and harder under his own crotch plating. It was torturous to him! He never much cared for waiting, and it showed now more than ever! “M-My mate...Please, enough teasing…” He said, nearly choking on his own tongue as Jim finished.   
  
He watched as Jim tossed his own crotch plating, the last traitorous piece, to the side. And now, with all the armor gone, Draal could take in the full naked glory that was James Lake Jr. His toned, nearly flawless body was a sight to behold. The only things that gave any clues to damages, were the remnants of Draals bite marks from their drunken night months prior. Other than that, there were some small scars along his loves chest and stomach from previous battles fought. And now, with the golden designs flowing across his biceps? Draal couldn’t help but feel weak at the sight. He felt so unbelievably lucky to have Jim as his mate. Even with all of his scars, he found them even better! Jim was a warrior! His own warrior that he himself was about to concur!  
  
“Oh curse this bloody piece of constricting armor!” He grumbled to himself as his hips shifted uncomfortably. He wasn’t sure how much longer it would take before either his crotch plating popped off, or his cock needed to be amputated because of poor circulation!

Jim murred happily at the response he got. The way that Draal fidgeted, eyeing him up and down as though he were a snack he was about to devour. It sent a chill down his spine in the best way possible. “Well...It’s not called a strip tease for nothing. Now, lets get this off of you. Hm?” He said, a purr rumbling deep from in his throat as he crawled over his love. They hadn’t been intimate since their drunken night together. So Jim had been waiting for this with such anticipation! He was going to make sure that Draal would never forget this night.  
  
And, working his way from top to bottom, the larger troll was slowly stripped down. Even his prosthetic was put to the side. His crotch plating, however, was the last to be removed. And by the look in Jims eyes, Draal could feel that the teasing wasn’t over yet. “P-Please Jim. Remove my crotch plating. I cannot bear the anticipation anymore...” He said as he reached up with his good hand to caress at Jims waist.

The Trollhunter shivered a little, murring at the feeling as he laid his right hand atop of his loves. “Oh should I?” He asked as he moved forwards, purposefully straddling against the last remaining piece of armor. Jim settled his full weight on the plating and began to roll his hips, grinding his entrance down against the metal.

Draal let out a shaky sigh, gripping onto Jims hip to keep him from moving. “A-Ah...Yes Jim. Please...I-I am not sure if I like this teasing…I-I’m quickly loosing my patience for it...” He groaned through his teeth.

Jim pouted a little. Bummer! But, he figured he’d teased him enough. Besides, he was getting impatient with himself too. “Alright alright. I’m sorry.” He said, leaning down and kissing Draals lips sweetly.

The larger troll let out a relieved sigh as he returned his kiss. He moved his hand from his loves waist and began trailing it up and down his back. He was even more relieved when he felt Jim lift his hips and finally unclasp his crotch plating. The last piece of metal was tossed to the side and his cock was finally free. Draal shivered as cool air hit the twitching mass and he let a pleased hiss escape through his teeth.

Jim moved back slightly, letting his rear meet his loves cock. He let out a soft sigh as he felt the sheer amount of heat that radiated off of the large girth behind him. “Aaaaahhhh shit! You really want me, huh?” He asked, hissing a little as he rubbed his entrance against the length.

Draal shivered hard and moaned. “Y-Yes my love...Oooohhh I’ve wanted you for so long...Now you’re here...I have you in my arm…” He sighed as he laid his hand on his loves back.

Jim giggled. Draals statement was not exactly what he meant but he’d take it. “I love you, Draal...So much~” He purred as he continued to grind himself down onto his love. He placed a couple of his fingers in his mouth and coated them in his saliva. Curious, Draal watched as Jim reached back and inserted a couple fingers inside of himself. His smaller mate moaned and shivered as he prepped himself. “D-Draal~” He mewled.

Draals cock twitched hard. Hard enough that it smacked the back of Jims hand, causing his fingers to sink in a little deeper. Oh the moan he got in return for that was music to his ears! The larger troll let out a shaky sigh as he moaned at the sight. “J-Jim...M-May I take you now?” He asked as he reached up and caressed his loves cheeks.

Jim murred, nuzzling his face into his loves hand as he kept fingering himself. “J-Just a couple more thrusts...I-It’s been so long. I want to make sure I don’t hurt myself. You’re so big~” He purred, love and lust in his eyes.

Draal was nearly drooling as he watched his love ride his own hand. He licked his lips and gulped as Jim slowly removed his slick fingers from his entrance. He lifted himself up and backed his ass up. Reaching back, the Trollhunter gently grasped the head of Draals cock. Great Gronka Morka! His cock was slightly over a foot long, the head filled Jims palm. It was slightly moist and slick. Draal must have been close if already he had a bit of precum beading over. The Trollhunter smiled and sighed. He aimed his loves cock at his ass and began to slowly sink down onto him.

Both trolls hissed at the pleasure, Jim let out a pleasured moan as he continued to slowly sink himself down. “D-Draal! O-Oh fuck!” He moaned, whimpering at the sheer pressure his insides were experiencing.

Draal growled and panted softly. “J-Jim! Y-Yes, m-my mate! Oh you’re s-so tight! S-So soft, and scalding around my cock!” He groaned happily.

Jim panted, struggling to catch his breath as he took all of his mate inside of him. He shivered hard and stilled himself. “M-My god Draal you’re so fucking big!” He whimpered happily. He looked down and licked his lips once he spotted his mates knot. It was about as large as Jims fist, so it would take a bit of work to get it all the way inside of him. That was the only piece of Draals member that hadn’t been thrust into him their first time together.   
  
“Mmmm~ Let’s see if w-we can’t get this aaaaaaaaall the way inside of me!” He murred, leaning back and gripping Draals knees. He rose himself up until the head of his cock was just barely inside before he slammed himself back down onto his knot.

Draal growled and roared as Jim began to bounce himself on his cock. He was so tight as he moved. The heat that enveloped him again and again was driving him mad! He gripped Jims hip to stop him and hold him in place before he began to thrust upwards into him.

Jim gasped and screamed in pleasure, clawing at Draals chest as he felt that knot get slammed against his filled hole again and again! He licked his lips and closed his eyes tightly, focusing on the pleasure. “F-Fuck! Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes! O-Ooohhh fuck yes Draal!” He moaned.

Draal panted and tried thrusting harder, but only being able to lift himself up without the use of either of his arms was starting to get a little hard. Sure his spikes were poking into the straw that made up their nest, but it wasn’t helping much as the straw wasn’t as stable as he expected. His thrusts were erratic and clumsy, almost random, due to his position. He needed to change that! He roared as he sat up suddenly, catching Jim by surprise as their positions were flipped. Jim laid against the now ripped blankets, his head resting against some punctured feather pillows. Neither seemed to care as Draal picked up the pace, Jims right leg up on his shoulder and Draals hand next to his head as he thrust into him harder and faster.

Jim screamed in pleasure. He clawed at the destroyed sheets beneath them and growled happily up to Draal. “F-Fuck yes baby! C-Come on! Come on just like that!” He cried out happily.  
  
Draal nearly paused at Jims words. Baby? He took a couple seconds to decide to just forget about it. It wasn’t important. Right now, he wanted his knot **buried** inside of the Trollhunter. Inside of **his** mate! “Yes! Cry for me my love! Take it!” He roared, pounding into Jim harder and faster and grinding his knot against his filled entrance.   
  
Jims eyes rolled into his head as he reached up and clawed at his shoulders. He ripped onto him and lifted his hips a little. He tried his best to force himself down onto Draal as he pushed. Thanks to that, it only took a couple more rough, grinding thrusts before his knot finally fully popped into Jim. The smaller trolls vision went completely white and he let out a silent scream as Draal roared loudly. The cavern shook and trembled as Draal continued to thrust. “YES! YES MY MATE! TAKE MY SEED! ALL OF IT!” He roared, seconds away from releasing his load inside of him.

The Trollhunter cried out happily, begging desperately for him. “DRAAL! DRAAL YES! CUM IN ME! INSIDE ME!” He screamed. His head was fuzzy and he was seeing stars. Before he could scream anymore, he let out the most pleasured moan imaginable. He came hard on Draals cock, his entrance squeezing tightly around him as he came on their chests. Some of his own cum managed to shoot out and splatter underneath Draals chin.

It went unnoticed however. Now fully unable to move, Draal roared in pleasure as he emptied himself inside of Jim. The smaller troll nearly came again as he was filled. There was so much scalding hot cum being pumped inside of him that he swore he saw that his belly was extending. The larger troll panted, weakly collapsing atop of him as he wrapped his one arm around him. Neither could speak. They just laid there together, panting to catch their breaths.

It took a few moments, but soon the two were cuddled together on the next. Jim was now resting atop of Draal. Thanks to his still rather inflated knot, they would be stuck together for a while. So they took the town time to just hold each other.   
  
“Mmmm~ I love you, Draal~” Jim purred happily.

Draal smiled lovingly and nuzzled the top of his head. “I love you too, my mate. May this week bring us good fortune and strong whelps in our future.” Draal purred.

“Wait, a week?” Jim asked in confusion.

Draal looked to his love and chuckled. “Oh yes~ This is our mating den. We shall be mating constantly for the rest of this week. And then, once it’s time to leave, we will fill it back up and seal it off.”  
  
Jim nodded in understanding. “Ok….So it’s like our honeymoon?” He asked.

Draal nodded. “In a way. But that usually comes after a week or more of constant mating. A troll couples ‘honeymoon’, would be the alpha resting his loins for a week, often times they can’t even properly walk after, while the omega either does the same or begins preparing for a whelp.” He purred, chuckling as he caressed Jims back.

Jim blushed a little and laid his head back down against his chest. “I….I see...Maybe we should have actually planned our honeymoon too….” He said with a soft sigh.

Draal chuckled again and kissed his head lovingly. “We can do what we like however. We can seal the den up now and just go home to continue our mating if you’d like. I believe we’ve strayed a bit far from either of our traditions enough times today.” He said with a loving smile as he watched his love cuddle closer.

“That sounds like a better plan...But let’s just rest for now…” Jim said sleepily as he nuzzled into his loves chest.

The larger troll nodded and sighed, closing his eyes as he kept his hand on Jims back. “Of course…Goodnight my love.” Draal said.  
  
Jim closed his eyes, kissing his chest sweetly before he felt himself beginning to drift off to sleep. “Goodnight, my mate~”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being so inactive. Life just got in the way and kept me from being really inspired to sit and write. Especially recently. BUT! I had a new idea, so I figured I'd write it down! I hope you guys like this one!


End file.
